


Could you repeat that?

by korrasamishipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, TW: Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamishipper/pseuds/korrasamishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS STORY IS CURRENTLY BEING REWORKED, UPDATES MIGHT TAKE A WHILE. I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ IT SINCE MANY THINGS WILL BE REWRITTEN AND CHANGED IN THE COMING FUTURE. Korrasami College AU (Comments are greatly appreciated!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sorry I didn't get that

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr: "can you repeat that?"  
> (first couple of chapters are a bit scattered since they were originally separate prompts but after ch3 it becomes more coherent and stuff)

Asami briskly walked down the campus searching for the ‘Lady Kyoshi’ Dormitories. Her flight was delayed and instead of arriving at her new school as five, she came at eight. After signing final administration forms and receiving a key to her room, the time was well past ten. It was already dark by the time she exited the offices, and there were only a handful of people still walking around. She gripped her key in her fist out of habit and began to wander. The map that she received in the office was black and white and appeared as if they Xeroxed it several hundred times before printing it out for distribution.

She walked up to a street lamp in an attempt to illuminate the map so that she could attempt to decipher it, when suddenly she heard someone behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin, startled, as they spoke.

“Do you need some help?”

Asami quickly turned, her face pale.

“Oh crap, sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Asami relaxed a little as she realized that it was a woman’s voice. “Ah, no that was silly of me,” she said sheepishly, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

“So, do you need help?” asked the girl.

“Yes please,” Asami handed over the map and took a pen out of her bag and handed it to the girl. “I’m looking for the Kyoshi dorms.”

“Well for starters, it’s in the opposite direction,” the girl smiled at her and continued to talk.

Asami couldn’t look away from her smile, and then her gaze shifted to her lips. She couldn’t help but stare at the girl in front of her.

She was now pointing at the map, but Asami could only look at her toned arms. As the girl continued to gesture to the paper, Asami’s eyes shifted to the girl’s body, she was athletically built, but still feminine. Asami lowered her gaze to her chest just as the girl turned and pointed in a direction, and Asami took the chance to follow the curve of her back, gaze moving lower and lower…

“Did you get that?” Asami’s train of thought vanished as the girl turned back and addressed her.

“Uh… could you repeat that?” Asami was sure that her face was the color of a tomato.

The girl grinned at her once again, “how about I walk you there? This place is really confusing at night.”

“Sure, thanks,” Asami replied, embarrassment coursing through her.

“I’m Korra, by the way.”

“Asami. Pleased to meet you.”

***

They walked up to Asami’s room and Korra extended her hand. Asami shook it, their hold lingering longer than it should have.

“Thank you so much for walking me,” Asami said, blush decorating her cheeks.

“It’s no problem, I remember looking for my dorm on the first day, it was a nightmare. Oh, your map by the way,” Korra handed the paper back to Asami, and she took it.

“So, I’ll see you around?” Korra said as she backed away towards the stairs.

“Definitely,” Asami grinned.

As Korra disappeared into the staircase, Asami unlocked her door and walked in. She walked up to the bed, collapsing into it and turned on the lamp to look at the map in her hands, there were arrows drawn from when Korra was telling her the way, but something else caught her interest. In the corner of the map was a set of numbers, Korra’s phone.


	2. Are you flirting with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami decides to text Korra

Asami sat behind her desk and tried to focus on the textbook in front of her. She transferred to this college about three weeks after the semester began so she had to catch up in nearly all of her classes. After reading the same sentence over and over for nearly five minutes, and still struggling to remember what it said, she rolled her chair over to the dresser and picked up the map that was lying on top of it. A smile spread over her lips as she recalled the girl that showed her to her dorm two nights ago, she couldn’t get her out of her head. Asami’s heart leaped as she remembered when her arm brushed Korra’s as they walked up the steps to the building, and a blush crept up her cheeks as she thought about the moment their eyes met as they waited for the elevator.  
Truthfully she wanted to text Korra the second she saw her number in the corner of the campus map, but the fear of appearing creepy made her stop dialing. And so she spent the past two days trying to focus to no avail. 

“Screw it,” she said as her fingers tapped in the digits.

-Hey, this is Asami :)

She hit ‘send’ and stared at her phone like an idiot.

After a minute she put her phone back down and started to roll back to her desk, only to let out a frustrated groan and roll back, picking her phone up once again and checking the screen. There was no reply, and Asami scolded herself for being impatient.  
‘It’s only been a couple minutes, why am I checking my freaking phone! It didn’t even ring yet,’ she thought as she leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling of her dorm, the phone held loosely in her palm. 

Bzzz!

“Woah!” Asami yelped as her chair tipped back, and she crashed to the floor. She slowly stood back up, rubbing her hip in pain, and checked her phone.

-Hi!! 

Asami read the text, her heart filling with warmth, when she realized that she didn’t know what she would say next. Panic started to rise up in her, and she began frantically pacing her room as she stared at the phone. ‘I’ll just ask her if she wants to have dinner…with a person she only met once, at night. Ok, that’s too creepy. Lunch? Yeah lunch is good!’

-Do you want to have lunch with me?

A few seconds later a new speech bubble appeared.

-Sure, wanna meet up now, or?

Asami grinned as her hands typed away.

-Yeah :) where should I meet you?

-Do you know where the library is

-Yeah, I think

-Lol k lets meet there.

Asami ran to her dresser and started throwing clothes out of it, looking for something to wear. She scrambled into her favorite dark jeans, and found a white blouse, combed her hair, and fixed her make up. Within five minutes she was out the door.

***

“Hey,” Korra waved as she walked up to Asami. She looked even better than Asami remembered her. Her sky blue hoodie matched her vans, and her ripped jeans clung loosely to her hips. Asami realized that she was staring at her hips and quickly looked back up at her blue eyes. 

“Hi,” Asami smiled brightly.

“So, do you know any lunch spots here?” Korra asked.

“Oh, crap, no I don’t.” Asami couldn’t believe that she hadn’t thought this through. 

“It’s ok, I’ll show you around,” Korra said as she offered her hand to Asami. Asami’s eyes widened at the gesture, but she only momentarily hesitated before grabbing hold of the tan hand. She could have sworn that Korra’s cheeks darkened as Asami took her hand, but it was hard to tell with her dark complexion. 

They walked hand-in-hand down the campus and Korra led her onto one of the busier streets. As they walked, Korra showed her which stores where which, and pointed out where the bank was, then they walked past a gym, which Korra said she frequented often, and finally they arrived at a restaurant called ‘Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery’. 

“This is my favorite food place on campus,” explained Korra, and they walked in.

Once inside, Asami could smell the aroma of food and realized that she really was hungry as she felt her stomach grumble. Korra led them to a table, and a waitress walked up to them with menus. 

“Hi Korra. Haven’t seen you in a while,” she said as Korra took her menu.

“Yeah, I decided to spend the summer home this year,” she smiled. Asami couldn’t help but stare at her as the women chatted. 

“Well you girls have a nice date,” said the waitress as she walked away.

“So this is a date?” Asami asked smugly, as Korra’s face darkened. This time Asami was sure that Korra was blushing.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Korra confidently replied, even though her face was flustered.

‘Damn it why does she have to be so smooth.’ 

“Are you flirting with me?” Asami was sure she got her now.

“Yes.” Korra’s answer was final.

Asami started to reply but didn’t know what to say, so she ended up stuttering instead. Korra grinned in triumph and shifted her eyes to the menu, and Asami followed suit. They ordered their food and talked about their classes and majors as they waited.

“So, engineering huh?”

“Yeah, I just love it. Especially when I’m working on my bike.”

“You ride a bike?” Korra asked incredulously.

“Why the surprise?” Asami chuckled. 

“Just didn’t peg you for the wild type.” Korra was looking at Asami with dreamy eyes, as she rested her chin on her hand.

“If you want we can go for a ride sometime,” Asami offered. “It should arrive in a couple of days.”

“That’d be awesome,” said Korra excitedly.

After their food arrived they ate while chatting excitedly, and Asami couldn’t help but get more and more attached to the girl in front of her.

***

After lunch the girls walked around for a bit, and then Korra gave her a proper tour of the campus. They ended up spending the whole day together, and Asami wouldn’t want it any other way. 

“So this is me,” said Asami quietly as they stood in front of her dorm building. 

“Yeah I know,” chuckled Korra.

“Do you want to come up?” Asami realized what she said and the blood drained from her face. 

Korra looked surprised, but smiled and nodded. 

They went inside together.


	3. Oops?

“Looks like you settled in well,” Korra smiled, looking around the dorm, as Asami fumbled with the keys in the lock.

“Yeah, I hate when there’s extra crap lying around so I just unpacked everything right away,” Asami said nonchalantly as she hung the keys up on the hook by the door.  
“Do you want something to drink?” Asami walked over to the mini-fridge and looked at what she had. “Soda, beer, anything?”

“Beer’s ok,” Korra replied over her shoulder as she looked at the pictures on Asami’s nightstand. The picture showed little Asami and, Korra assumed, her parents. “Woah, is that your mom? She looks really pretty.” 

Korra heard Asami take off the caps from the drinks and shuffle over to Korra. She handed her a bottle, while holding her own in her other hand, and quietly said, “yes, that’s my mom.”

“You look just like her.”

“Thanks,” Asami said and walked towards the couch. “So is this your second year here?” she changed the subject.

“Yeah, I’m a poly-sci major,” Korra took a gulp of her drink and sat next to Asami, their shoulders brushing against each other. “My dad’s whole family is in politics, so I figured why not, you know? I really like helping people and what better way than to become a powerful figure, with influence and stuff.” Korra shrugged and took another sip.

“That’s actually really cool, although I can’t imagine it being a fun job.”

“Yeah, the problem with my career choice is that I’m a bit impulsive, and in politics you need to be patient. That’s what I’ve been working on lately,” Korra looked at Asami out of the corner of her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips. “Even with you, for example.”

Asami looked over at Korra confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I could have asked you out that night instead of just giving you my number, but I decided that I’ll be patient.” Korra leaned into Asami a little as she spoke, their thighs now touching. “But then I kinda failed at the whole patience thing when I texted you about whether we should meet right away, hoping that we could have lunch as soon as possible, because I regretted not asking you before. And afterwards I told myself that I wouldn’t take this too quickly, but then you invited me inside and once again I became impatient.” At the mention of her inviting Korra to come in, Asami blushed remembering how she felt that she went too far, until Korra just nodded and followed her in. “And see I just did it again!” Korra continued in an exasperated voice.

“What do you mean?” 

Korra placed her bottle onto the coffee table. “I got impatient,” Korra whispered as she leaned into Asami and placed her lips upon hers. 

Asami’s cheeks turned crimson, but she didn’t pull away, instead she put her bottle on the floor in front of the couch, and turned her whole body towards the woman next to her, all without breaking contact. Korra’s arms grasped at Asami’s hips as she leaned all the way into her, slowly lowering her onto the couch. Asami pulled her in and placed one hand on Korra’s thigh, the other caressing her cheek. They slowly kissed, Korra’s hands at Asami’s back. 

Now it was Asami’s turn to get impatient, as she brought her hand down from Korra’s face, to the bottom of her hoodie. She pulled on Korra’s belt playfully with her index finger, before bringing her palm up under her shirt. 

Korra released Asami’s lips and began to place light pecks onto her jaw and neck. Asami’s head tilted back, and she made a quiet moan. She could feel Korra smiling as she trailed kisses down Asami’s neck. 

Korra began to lift Asami’s shirt over her head, getting it as far as her face, when Asami yelped.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch! My earring!” Asami tried to get it unstuck, but her arms were half way out of the sleeves and were completely restricted.

Korra began panicking and quickly released the shirt. She jumped off Asami and over to her side, kneeling on the floor while she tried to get the poor girl out of her clothing, for a different reason than initially planned. As she maneuvered to get a better angle, her knee knocked over the beer bottle that Asami placed down before, the golden liquid pooling onto the hardwood. 

All the while, Asami was trying to get free of the shirt that was stuck over her face, her arms tangled in the sleeves. “Why me,” she whined as she felt Korra try to rescue her from the clutches of the evil cloth. 

“I’m sorry! Crap! Wait, hold on, I think I got it!” Korra sounded victorious, all traces of panic out of her voice, as she finally got Asami’s earring free.  
Asami lay there defeated, her face a pure shade of scarlet. “I’m such a cluts, I’m sorry,” she looked over at Korra with her apologetic eyes.

“What no that was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention and the shirt got caught…” she looked flustered.

They stayed like that for several moments, in silence, until Asami spoke up again in an attempt to cheer up Korra, “at least this date is memorable.”

Korra smiled sheepishly, “It was still a great date.” 

“Yeah, it could have been worse,” Asami chuckled.

All of the sudden there was a crackling noise. They turned their heads in time to see the power outlet, surrounded by beer, spark, after which the thing caught fire. The fire touched the curtains and they burst into flames.  
***  
“So what exactly happened?” asked the fire marshal.

Asami was sitting on the edge of the fire truck, her face smudged in ash, and her torso clad in only a bra and a fire blanket, while Korra was standing next to her, too worked up to sit.

“Um, we were, uh, and the bottle…” Asami didn’t know where to start as she stuttered through the answer. 

“We spilled beer on a power cord,” Korra clarified. 

The fire marshal grilled the girls for nearly forty minutes until he got all the details on the fire. The fire wasn’t that bad and only Asami’s window really got the brunt of it. The smoke on the other hand was what did the real damage. The whole floor smelled like the fire, and living there would be unbearable.

“My dad’s going to kill me,” Asami said, her eyes distant as she imagined how that conversation was going to go.

“It’ll be ok,” Korra placed her hand on Asami’s and smiled at her. 

“Korra, I’ve been here less than a week, and I’ve burned down my dorm. And now I don’t even have anywhere to stay!” Asami banged her head back against the truck in defeat. The sun had set by now and Asami began to feel hopeless as she realized that she had nowhere to go.

“You can stay with me if you want,” Korra offered. “And not in a creepy way, but I share an apartment with three other people and we have an extra bed if you want.”

Asami looked at Korra in disbelief, “But we’ve known each other for like two days.”

“And we also almost had sex so it balances out,” Korra said smugly.

Asami blushed, nearly blending in with the truck, and mumbled a soft ‘thank you’. They sat there until the police said it was ok for them to go, and then slowly made their way over to Korra’s place. Korra gave Asami her hoodie, while she was left in a white tank top. 

“Sorry about your place. It was kinda my fault,” Korra said looking at the pavement in front of her. 

“It’s not all bad,” Asami took her hand out of the pocket and took Korra’s hand as they continued to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha no smut for you! (I'm just really bad at writing it and feel awkward doing so, so yeah sorry)


	4. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> post fire stuff.

Korra led Asami through the front doors of the apartment building and pressed a button on the intercom. They stood there waiting for someone to open the inner door, Korra’s warm hand in Asami’s slightly colder one. Asami was hunched into the hoodie that Korra lent her after the fire fiasco, chilled to the bone from the brisk autumn air. The fact that she only had a bra underneath didn’t help her situation. Korra, however, was dressed in merely a tank top, yet she was toasty warm beside Asami.

“How come you’re so warm? You gave me your sweater and it’s freezing outside,” Asami asked Korra incredulously.

She shrugged, while a small smile played across her face, Asami could still see the lipstick smudges on Korra’s lips and blushed slightly, remembering the feel of her lips. 

“I’m from the Southern Water Tribe so I’m used to it I guess.”

Korra, noticing Asami shiver, took her hand out of Asami’s grip, despite the taller girl’s whine, and put it around her shoulders pulling her into her warmth. Asami stuffed her hands into the front pocket and leaned into the tan girl, glad for the new source of warmth. Korra rubbed her hand on Asami’s back, trying to warm her up, and angrily pressed the intercom again, holding the button down for several seconds.

“Who’s there?” said an annoyed voice.

“Mako, open the damn door!” Korra grunted.

“What happened to your keys?” he asked in surprise.

“I have someone with me and she’s cold, just open the freaking door,” she threatened. Asami found it adorable that Korra was all flustered because of her, and nuzzled closer into her. As the door buzzed, they walked through, Korra still holding her, and made their way to the elevator. The trip to the sixths floor was quick, but by the time they made it up Asami felt all warm and cozy.

As they walked down the hall, a door swung open and three confused faces peered out. Suddenly Asami felt self-conscious as she remembered that her face was still covered in soot, and her hair was a mess from the few minutes of bliss she spent with Korra on her couch.

“What are you three staring at?!” Korra tightened her grip on Asami and shoved through the group of people. Asami awkwardly waved in their direction as Korra pulled her inside, and felt their gazes linger on her back as Korra walked her through the living room and into a bedroom. 

When they entered it, Asami realized that it was Korra’s room. There were a few pictures of her with some other smiling people on the drawer, and some clothes thrown around on one half of the room. The other half of the room had a slightly different feel, and Asami realized that there were two beds in there. She figured Korra shared her room with the girl that she saw a few moments ago. Asami stood there awkwardly, and observed as Korra shuffled around, taking out a towel and some clothes from an assortment of different drawers. “You probably want to take a shower, right?” she spoke as she moved around. Asami looked at the mirror that was hanging on the wall and saw that her face had way more soot on it than she thought.

“Ok, here’s a towel and some spare clothes. They should fit you ok. I think…” she added. Asami gratefully took the pile of clothes and before she could chicken out she leaned in and gave Korra’s cheek a light kiss. “Thank you,” she said softly.

“Yeah,” Korra chuckled nervously, her cheeks turning pink, “no problem. The bathroom is just across the hall, come on I’ll show you.” Korra took her hand and led Asami after her out the room, but as she opened the door, the three from earlier toppled in. The boy on the floor had brilliantly green eyes and an impressive build, while the one scrambling off of him had spiked hair, and was clad in a slightly ripped tank top. Behind the two stood a girl, her short hair framing her embarrassed face.

“Oh, hey there Korra,” said the green eyed boy, a fake grin decorating his face as he pushed the other guy off him.

Korra’s muscles tensed as she angrily marched out to face the three in the hallway. “What the hell guys! You’re so embarrassing,” she frantically whispered. 

“But Korra, she’s so hot. How did you manage to-”

Korra pushed the spiky haired boy down the hall, pointed for the others to follow him. When she turned back to Asami, her features changed from anger to embarrassment, “sorry, they’re so dense sometimes. The bathroom is through that door there.” She pointed at a door and told Asami that she will be in the living room.

Fifteen minutes later Asami stepped out of the bathroom and walked towards the sound of arguing coming from the living room. She saw Korra standing over her roommates, her hands on her hips, while they snickered. 

“Hey, Korra. Thanks for the shower,” Asami interrupted.

Korra whirled around, the smile on her face growing, but didn’t get a chance to say anything, as the other girl spoke up.

“Hi! I’m Opal,” she held her hand out and Asami shook it. “That’s Bolin, and his brother Mako,” she pointed to the boys, as they waved.

“So, how did you two meet?” Bolin inquired as he leaned forward on the couch.

“Korra showed me to my dorm a few days ago. It was really late and if it wasn’t for her I probably would have walked around all night,” Asami said. 

“Cool, cool. So what brings you here tonight?”

“Um, my dorm caught fire,” Asami said looking embarrassed.

“Woah how did that happen,” Opal chimed in incredulously.

“Some wires shorted out, and stuff,” she didn’t want to give them a reason to make fun of Korra even more, and graciously left out the part about how it was Korra that started the fire.

They all stayed quiet for a moment. All of the sudden Bolin smiled mischievously, “oh Korra, by the way since when do you wear lipstick?”  
Mako was trying not to laugh as his brother questioned her, but was failing miserably. Asami looked at Korra, the poor girl looking as red as a tomato, and furiously wiping at her lips. “I…it was- we were…” 

Asami recalled when Korra took charge of the talk they had with the firefighter, and decided to return the favor. “We were making out,” Asami said proudly, crossing her arms in front of her chest, as she attempted to get the attention away from babbling girl next to her. Four sets of eyes turned to her simultaneously. Mako nearly fell out of his seat and Korra moved next to Asami and stood there smugly.

“Also, Asami will be staying here for a few days,” Korra said defiantly


	5. Phonecall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I’m bad with schedules.

Korra sat down next to Asami on the couch in the living room and placed folded bed sheets on the coffee table. The sun set a long while ago and Korra’s roommates went to their respective rooms to get ready for bed, leaving the girls alone. Asami felt more comfortable in Korra’s home after spending an evening with her friends as they all ate takeout and talked. They eased up on Korra after Asami defended her from their teasing and accepted her pretty easily. 

Korra looked over at her with a little smile tugging at her lips and shifted so that they were both facing each other cross-legged. “I really am very sorry about your dorm.” Korra looked away, unable to keep eye contact.

“It’s ok,” Asami laughed, “today was very exciting. It was like an adventure.”

“Are you sure you’ll take the couch though? The least I can do is let you sleep in my room, and I’ll take the couch.”

Asami saw the blush on Korra’s face and felt her cheeks grow warm too. It was strange to have someone get so flustered over her and it made her feel all warm inside. She could get used to this feeling she thought offhandedly. “Don’t be silly, I’ll take the couch. Besides I seem to recall that someone mentioned having an ‘extra’ bed, not ‘your’ bed while you took the couch.”

Korra smirked at that and Asami could see her gaining some confidence back. “What can I say, I was still hyped up from the whole almost getting in your pants thing, so I might have assumed things.” Korra winked, tapped Asami’s knee affectionately and stood up stretching.

“Well since you’re being stubborn and letting me keep my bed then I guess I’ll go get ready for sleep. But if you change your mind,” Korra wiggled her eyebrows, “I’ll tell Opal to go sleep with Bolin tonight, and we can have some fun.”

“You are so abrasive,” Asami said as she followed Korra with her eyes. 

“What, it’s not like my parents would walk in on us or anything. We’re consenting adults.”

“Shit! I forgot to call my dad! He’s probably freaking out,” Asami jumped of the couch and began pacing around the living room and clutching her hair. “Can I please use your phone?”

“Yeah of course.” Korra took out her cell phone and handed it to a frantic Asami, before excusing herself and walking out of the room to give her some privacy. 

Asami dialed the number as fast as she could and waited for her dad to pick up.

-Hello?

“Dad? It’s me.”

-Asami?! Where have you been? The police called me hours ago! I’m on my way to the airport, I’ll arrive tomorrow and we’ll sort this all out. You can stay at a hotel tonight.

“No dad, everything is ok, really. I’m at a friend’s house right now, and I’ll check out the damage and talk to the residence office tomorrow. You don’t have to come.” The last thing Asami needed is her dad coming out half way across the country to babysit her.

-You’re staying over at a stranger’s house? 

Asami could hear the anger rising in her father’s voice, replacing the worry he displayed seconds ago.

“Um, yeah?” Asami realized then just how stupid it sounded. She really only met Korra a few days ago, and only spent several hours with her. She knew nothing about the friendly girl other than what she told Asami on their date. She shook the thought from her head and turned her attention back to the phone. “Dad, it’s not like she’ll murder me in my sleep, calm down. And do not fly out, it’s not a big deal.”

-Fine. How did the fire start?

“I spilled soda on some wires.” Asami figured some things were better off not known.

-I need the address of where you’re staying in case of emergency, and where is your phone?

“Dad stop. I’m fine, I’m staying with a friend, and my phone is back at the dorm. I have everything under control.” Her father sighed loudly and proceeded to yell at his daughter. Asami spent the next half an hour being grilled about responsibility and by the time she hung up Korra was leaning up against the doorframe, already in a tank and sweats and ready for bed.

“That sounded harsh,” she said, looking guilty again.

“Nah, he’s just overprotective. I’m actually surprised that I got him to calm down.”

“I brought you a toothbrush.”

“Thanks,” Asami said as she traded Korra’s phone for the brush.

“Um… about that thing earlier. I didn’t mean to sound so forward. Not that I don’t want to do that of course, unless you do, but not today cause you’re probably stressed… since I… burned down your place. I’m just a little nervous, and when I’m nervous I tend  
to babble… like I’m doing right now. I think I should stop talking.”

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose and grimaced in embarrassment, which Asami found to be very adorable.

“It’s fine. You did warn me that you’re impatient, so I shouldn’t be surprised,” Asami teased.

Korra groaned in annoyance at herself. “How about I just help you make the couch?”

“Thanks, that’d be great.”

They began to unfold the sheets, each standing on either side of the couch. The silence in the apartment grown comfortable and Asami felt bad for breaking it.

“Hey, Korra? Thank you.” Asami smiled at her and returned to the task at hand.

Korra smiled back as she stuffed a pillow into a case and tossed it down onto the couch.

“I mean it. I don’t know if I would have taken a stranger in like this, even if we did almost get to second base,” Asami said playfully.

“Excuse you, what do you mean ‘almost’? We so got to second base.”

“Um nope. You couldn’t even get my shirt off.”

Korra pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. “That’s because your shirt was really tight, which, incidentally, is also the reason I wanted it off so bad. And I totally did touch your boob.”

“Yeah right.”

“Did to.”

“Nope.” Asami looked smugly over at a worked up Korra, looking angry just as Asami expected. What she didn’t expect was for Korra to stride over to her and place her hand right on her chest. 

“Well now I did.” Korra sneered at her and walked out of the living room. “Good night Asami,” she said sweetly as she closed the door to her bedroom.


	6. Korra cooks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter longer than usual because my updates are so inconsistent, hope you guys like this chapter.

Asami was beginning to get used to the routine of staying at a stranger’s apartment. The week at Korra’s was magical if anything. Mako made the best coffee in the mornings, and Bolin and Opal cooked amazing dinners. They were completely in sync with each other and Asami felt a bit jealous when she watched the couple work their way around the kitchen. She couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to have someone who loved her like Bolin loved Opal. She even had a chance to see what Korra was like when she wasn’t trying to be all suave and flirty. She thoroughly enjoyed seeing sleepy Korra walk around the kitchen like a zombie. Asami especially liked how Korra looked from the back when she reached for her cup on one of the higher shelves. Her tank top rode up a couple inches revealing the dimples on her lower back and her sweats were low enough on her hips that Asami never had to wonder what color Korra’s lingerie was. The image mesmerized Asami to the point of her blatantly staring, not being fully aware that the other tenants could see her admiring the view. 

Her classes were on a similar schedule to Korra’s, so they got up at the same time and walked to the campus together. They also spent a lot of time studying next to each other. Turns out Korra was a very hard worker and spent a lot of time behind her desk submerged in books, even if she complained about it all the time. Korra was not at all how Asami thought she would be. Her carefree attitude on their one date didn’t do the girl justice. 

On this evening Asami found herself sitting next to Korra on the couch, both with their books and laptops surrounding them. Opal was in her room chatting with her family over Skype, and Bolin was out with Mako so the living room was quiet and peaceful. She was completely immersed in her math assignment when she felt a weight on her shoulder. Asami looked up from her calculus textbook and moved her laptop over.

“Korra?” she whispered.

The sleeping form of her friend surprised her since Korra was almost always energetic and hyper, excluding early hours, not that Asami complained. She felt Korra’s steady breathing on her shoulder and felt her cheeks heat up as her stomach filled with butterflies. After their one date, and Korra’s impromptu boob grab, they didn’t make any other plans for dates, mostly due to their close quarters and the fear of making everything awkward if things didn’t work out. It wasn’t really that Korra would even think of kicking Asami out. In fact Asami was actively searching for an apartment the whole week she was there and every time she brought it up Korra would always tell her to not worry about it and to take her time. She secretly hoped that Korra wanted her to stay, but she knew it was wishful thinking and it would have been strange anyway to move in after one date.

Before she realized what she was doing, Asami moved a piece of stray bangs out of Korra’s face. Her hand lingered on Korra’s cheek and she remembered what it felt like to kiss her, the excitement she felt and warmth of Korra’s body on hers. Shaking her head clear of the memories she turned back to her homework and let Korra sleep. 

Korra got more and more restless as time went on. At first Asami didn’t notice it, but Korra began to twist and turn more often, and as minutes trickled by Asami got more and more worried about the girl next to her. Asami decided it was time to wake Korra up when she began to whimper and gripped Asami’s arm painfully.

Asami ignored the pain in her arm and gently shook her.

“Hey, Korra, wake up,” she said in a gentle voice. When the girl’s whimpers grew louder, Asami shook her a bit harder. “Korra wake up.” 

She watched as Korra curled up into herself and began to tremble. Asami started to panic, not knowing how to go about this, and shook her harder than before shouting, “Wake up!”

Korra’s eyes shot open and met Asami’s. She jumped up from the couch and frantically scrambled backwards into a corner, as far away from her as she could. Tears streamed down her face as she began hyperventilating.

“Nonononono, stay away!” Korra screamed as she tried to press herself further into the corner.

Asami heard footsteps coming from Korra’s room and the door opening. Opal scrambled into the living room and was by Korra’s side within seconds, holding her close and rubbing her back soothingly. She calmly whispered into her ear and slowly Korra’s chest stopped heaving so much as she gasped for breath.

“It’s ok, I’m here, you’re safe. Korra you’re home, you’re safe. It’s ok. Deep breath, there you go.”

Asami watched the scene unfold, frozen in her spot on the couch. The only sounds in the room were Korra’s quiet crying and Opal’s soft whispers. Opal was rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her, while Korra tried to make herself as small as possible and clung to Opal’s shirt so hard that her knuckles turned white.

Opal finally looked over to where Asami sat, while still holding Korra tightly. “Can you please bring some water?”

Asami scrambled up to her feet and hurried to the kitchen, coming back shortly with a full glass. She didn’t walk over to them, however, stopping a few feet short of Opal’s reach. She felt herself unable to move any further as she saw the girl that she spent the whole week with curled up and trembling on the floor.

“It’s ok Asami, she’s fine. This happens sometimes.” Opal held out her hand for the glass.

Asami handed her the glass and moved back a few steps giving them some space, unsure of what to do. She stood there until Korra grew quiet and relinquished her grip on Opal. 

“You want me to take you to your room sweetie?” Opal asked Korra as she took a sip of the water.

She nodded, her eyes closed and her brows scrunched, as she sniffed while Opal began to help her up off the floor. Korra looked exhausted as Opal walked her to her room. Asami followed them in case Opal needed help, stopping in the doorway. Once Korra was inside her bed, Opal sat next to her and smoothed her hair a few times.

“Korra, sweetie? I’ll be right back okay?”

“Yeah.” Korra’s voice was hoarse and broken.

Opal walked past Asami and out of the room after asking her to stay with Korra for a few minutes. Asami made her way up to her and sat on the floor cross-legged next to her bed.

“Well that was embarrassing,” Korra said as she chuckled softly, “sorry you had to see that.”

“Don’t apologize. Are you ok?”

“Can we not talk about that please.”

Asami took Korra’s hand and caressed it with her thumb. “Of course.”

“It’s just that it’s hard to talk about it.”

“Korra we don’t need to if you don’t want to. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Asami wasn’t sure what to say so they stayed there in comfortable silence while they waited for Opal to return. The whole time Asami played with Korra’s fingers and Korra’s mood visibly improved with each passing minute. Opal came back into the room carrying a tray with three cups of steaming tea and placed it on Korra’s nightstand before handing her some medicine.

“Got you some Advil, drink up.”

“Thanks Opal.” She sat up and they all began to drink their tea.

The atmosphere soon turned from tense and awkward to light and airy as the girls told funny stories of their childhoods and chatted about nothing and everything.

“…and then Kuvira tied Wei up in a tree and the boys haven’t pranked Baatar since.”

Korra chortled at Opal’s story and began telling about the time her cousins stayed over and Korra had to give up her bathtub to one of them. Asami, however, didn’t pay much attention to the story, instead choosing to focus on the girl speaking. Korra was smiling and when she spoke she sometimes made eye contact with Asami, which caused the poor girl’s heart to skip a beat. 

Asami was enjoying herself, Korra fascinated her more than anything ever did before, but Opal said something that drew her out of her daze. 

“It’s a good thing you and Mako had a civil breakup cause I couldn’t imagine living here without you. Just imagine if you guys hated each other? That would have been awful,” Opal directed at Korra. 

The second Opal mentioned Korra dating Mako before, Asami’s grip on her cup tightened.

”Yeah that jerk can be pretty mature sometimes.” Korra laughed as she recalled some of the good times she had with Mako. 

Asami couldn’t help but fell jealous and an urge to sock the boy in the teeth grew inside her. As if on queue they heard keys jiggle at the front door and the boys walked in. Bolin was the first to walk into the room, knocking before hand. 

“Come in,” Opal replied to the knock.

“Hey there ladies,” he walked in with a huge grin and Asami realized that the boy always looked happy. His gaze fell to Korra and the smile that graced his face fell. “Korra? Nightmare?”

“Yeah, though I’m fine now Bo. Don’t worry,” Korra said cheerfully. Bolin looked at her skeptically before snapping out of it and returning the smile to his face.

“If you say so Kor,” he joked. “By the way Mako got you your burgers.”

Korra got off the bed, grabbed Asami’s wrist and dragged her out the room while whispering into her ear just loud enough for the other two to hear, “that’s Bolin’s way of warning me about the impending, sloppy, grossly long make out session they’re going to have.” A pillow collided with Korra’s back and she snickered before sticking her tongue out at Opal and running from the room to avoid any more abuse. Asami giggled and followed Korra to the kitchen. 

Mako was putting groceries away into the fridge when Korra walked by him.

“Yo officer where’s ma’meat?” Korra slapped Mako on the rear, smiling when she heard his head hit the top of the fridge.

He stood up, rubbing the back of his head, and glared at Korra. “That’s sexual harassment Korra,” he said matter-of-factly as he tossed her a box from one of the bags.

Korra rummaged through the groceries that he didn’t put away yet and took out a case of beer and some burger buns. 

“On Thursdays I cook, so get your taste buds ready cause I’m going to blow them away,” Korra stated eagerly while grabbing the patties, buns, and a beer bottle and walking out of the kitchen. She began setting up the grill they kept on the balcony, hauling the coal and lighter fluid out from beneath the grill and soon Asami smelled the aroma of the flame wafting through the apartment. 

While Korra made the burgers, Asami decided to help Mako out in the kitchen. She started preparing the plates while eyeing him sideways.

“So…you dated Korra.” She tried to sound nonchalant but Mako’s job ensured that he could read between the lines easily and he saw right through her ploy.

“Yeah,” he replied slowly, contemplatively, “we broke up a few months ago.”

Asami figured there was no point in beating around the bush with a police detective, instead opting to take a direct approach. “I see. How come you guys live together?”

“The girls moved in a few months after we began dating. Opal is her best friend, and Bolin and I lived here first. After we broke up it was weird for a while but we were friends before we started going out so it went back to normal eventually.”

“Why did you brake up? I mean if you were friends shouldn’t it have lasted?”

“Straight to the point huh? Our personalities clashed. We work better as friends anyway.” Mako began to pour chips into a bowl but stopped half way, turning to look at Asami.

“Korra really likes you, and that’s fine with me. There is nothing left between us if that’s what was worrying you. But I do have to warn you, Korra means a lot to me and I’d do anything for her, so don’t hurt her.”

Asami felt herself grow smaller under Mako’s intense stare. “I wasn’t planning on it.”

He looked away and his tone grew cheery, “and I’m dating someone anyway, so if I were you, I wouldn’t worry about anything happening between me and Korra.”

***

Korra’s burgers were phenomenal and Asami ended up eating three while they sat around the plasma, watching a game.

Asami sat next to Korra on the floor in front of the couch, their knees touching, and she often stole glances with her. The dinner was spent in a state of bliss. She finished her fourth beer around the time the match ended and was beginning to feel the buzz. Mako and Bolin were still hyper from the game, taking animatedly with each other, while Opal went to get another case from the cooler on the balcony.

Korra turned to her and gazed into her eyes, “it might be the alcohol talking, but I really want to kiss you.”

“Korra, I really want to kiss you too, but-” Asami trailed off, gathering her thoughts, “-but you had a lot to drink and…earlier, I just don’t think we should do anything today. You’re clearly distressed right now.”

“I’m not distressed, I just have nightmares sometimes.” Korra said as she began to lean in.

“Korra-” Their lips met and Asami cursed herself for drinking because she just couldn’t stop herself as the kiss grew deeper.

Korra moved away as suddenly as she kissed her and leaned her forehead on Asami’s. “Do you want to go out tomorrow?”

Asami nodded and grinned, “Well it’s about time you asked.”

“That’s a yes, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll go out with you tomorrow.”


	7. Breakfast

Asami woke up to something very heavy falling on her, compressing her ribs painfully.

“Ugh, Bolin! Come on dude,” she gasped out at the sleepy boy. 

He realized that the lady under his rump was not, in fact, a couch and jumped off. “Asami! Sorry, sorry. I’m an idiot.”

Even though it’s been exactly a week since she stayed here, she was awoken the same way every day: Bolin sitting on her. Bolin’s morning classes started earlier than his roommates’ so he had to wake up at six in the morning. The problem with that was that it was still dark when he got up and in his sleepy haze he kept forgetting that they had a guest, which resulted in a confused, breathless, and bruised Asami. He was so used to getting up early that it became a habit he exercised even on his free days.

Asami looked up at him sleepily and a smirk reached her lips. “It’s ok Bolin, I was planning to wake up earlier today anyway. What time is it?”

“Like ten? I think. I should not have drank so much yesterday.”

“I feel like you sat on my head.” Asami readjusted on the couch so that she was sitting up while cradling her head.

“We’ll all have hangovers today. I think Mako barfed twice tonight,” Bolin said as he chuckled and flopped back on the couch sitting next to Asami.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Asami rubbing her temples while Bolin struggled to stay awake. After a moment Asami realized that he was looking at her.

“What?”

“Opal told me you helped her with Korra yesterday, and I just wanted to say thank you. She’s like a sister to me and it means the world that you helped her get through it.”

“I didn’t really do anything.” Asami cast her eyes down, remembering how she just stood there like an idiot while Opal calmed Korra down.

“That’s not true. She usually sulks all day if she has a flashback, but Korra was ok at dinner, she even enjoyed it. That is something.”

“Bolin, can I tell you something?”

“Okay.”

“I really, really like her.”

“Um, okay? We sort of got that when you two tried to eat each other’s face yesterday.” Bolin chuckled.

“But I’ve barely known her two weeks! I’m usually much more cautious of my relations, but with Korra it’s too fun, too easy to get caught up in the moment.”

“Look, I met Korra last year. It was the first day of classes and I was nervous and stumbling all over the place; didn’t know where to sit or what to do, but then she just barges into the room like she owns the place and sits next to me. The lecture hall was pretty empty and there were all these other seats, but she sat next to me anyway and introduced herself. We’ve been inseparable ever since. That’s just who she is, she puts people at ease. Believe me, she can get awkward as hell, and she can goof things up, and she’s cheesy too, but honestly, she is the best person I know.

“And I shouldn’t be telling you this, but Korra really, really likes you too. Now don’t tell her I said that, because I’ll deny it, but she’s been much happier and lively this week than I’ve seen her in a long time. You guys have a date today, right?”  
Asami looked towards the closed door of Korra’s and Opal’s room and turned her attention back to Bolin.

“Yeah, Korra wanted to take me to dinner. Hey, do you know any really good places?”

Bolin pondered for a minute, his hand on his chin. “Ooh have you been to Narook’s?”

“Yeah Korra took me there last week.”

“Oh ok. Well how about Kwong’s? It’s insanely expensive but it’s very nice. Opal took me there once and I swear I can still taste those amazing turducken rolls!” Bolin started to animatedly tell her about his date with Opal. 

They brushed their teeth together while Bolin talked through the suds foaming in his mouth about the movie in which he was cast over the summer. When they finished up he went to the kitchen to make some coffee while Asami made them omelets while Bolin told her about his current modeling gig. After a lot of talking from Bolin’s end, Mako and the girls began waking up one by one and trickle into the kitchen.

Asami found out that day that the only thing more adorable than sleepy Korra, was sleepy Korra with a hangover. She shuffled out of the bathroom like a penguin, her eyelids barely open, with her blanket still draped over her head, keeping any light out, and wrapped around her like a cloak.

“Morning Korra,” Bolin greeted her while scarfing down the eggs. 

She grumbled in response and collapsed onto a chair at the table, letting her head hit the surface and laying there unmoving. Asami brought over a steaming cup of coffee and placed it in front of her. Without looking up she grabbed the cup and pulled it closer.

“Thanks ‘Sami,” she mumbled.

Mako stood over the stove fixing himself and Opal some bacon and without turning around asked Korra what she wanted for breakfast.

“Shhhhh,” she put a finger to her lips and sipped her coffee. “It’s quiet time, Mako,” she whispered.

Asami couldn’t help but giggle at her when Opal began to stack things on top of Korra’s blanket dome as she waited for her breakfast.

***

It was nearly noon when they all fully woke up. Mako left the apartment pretty quickly after breakfast, realizing that he was late for work and regretting not making a will since his chief was definitely going to strangle him. Opal and Bolin decided to spend a quiet day in, while Korra and Asami began getting ready for their date.

“So I was thinking of taking you somewhere nice so put on something formal,” Asami said to Korra as they looked for clothes. Since Asami was living out of a duffle bag after the fire, her choices were limited, but Korra had her whole closet at her disposal.

“Taking charge I see? Well okay Miss Sato. And where might I ask are you taking me?”

“Kwong’s.”

“Woah, seriously?” Korra turned to her in surprise. “That place is expensive as hell.”

“What can I say, I’m a spoiled trust fund kid.” Asami found a nice red blouse and dark dress pants that she usually wore to business meetings that her father let her sit in at, while Korra walked out of the closet in a dress that matched her brilliant blue eyes. She was trying to zip up the zipper on it’s side but was having trouble.

“Um, I found an apartment,” Asami said as she put on the blouse. She eyed Korra sideways, taking in her reaction. Asami could see that Korra looked surprised. “I should be able to move in on Monday.”

“Oh…that was, um, quick.”

“Yeah, I didn’t want to inconvenience you guys, I mean I’ve been here for a week now. The place I found is very nice and it’s close to here. It’s actually three blocks over from campus.”

“You’re not an inconvenience,” Korra answered quietly. “And besides, everyone loves having you around and they’re already used to you so you don’t have to rush.”

Asami mentally slapped herself for ruining the mood before their date even began. She shook the feeling and turned back to the other girl.

“Korra, they might be ok with me staying, but they aren’t used to me. My alarm clock for the past week had been Bolin’s butt.”

Korra chuckled to herself. “You can’t hold him responsible for something he does while in a sleepy haze. He’s worse than me in the morning.”

“Well that is an absolute lie. No one is worse than you in the morning.”

“Hey for your information, the morning is evil.”

Asami’s phone vibrated and she checked the text.

“The car is here.”

“You called a cab?” Korra waved her over and Asami helped her zip up the dress.

“No, my dad hired a driver for me while my bike isn’t here.”

“How come it’s taking so long to get it here?”

“My dad sort of confiscated it for a month as a punishment for burning down the dorm.”

Korra looked guiltily at the floor while rubbing her arm. “Sorry about that.”

“I swear if you don’t stop apologizing I’ll have to kick your ass.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”

Asami grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room and towards the door. “Come on you dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have their date and some other stuff that I hadn't come up with yet.


	8. Kwong's

Korra settled into the booth, settling very close to Asami. They didn’t talk much on the way here, but Korra held her hand the entire ride, and now her elbow was lightly brushing against Asami’s side. It was a wonder, Asami thought, that Korra didn’t feel her heart trying to beat its way through her ribcage, or maybe she did and was kind enough not to mention it, because surely it was impossible to miss the thudding in her chest. Asami didn’t know why she suddenly got very nervous; she was fine in the car. Even when Korra first took her hand in the back of the car she was cool and collected, so why was she so flustered right now she didn’t know. She looked over at the girl next to her. The dress Korra wore complemented her eyes, which were glued to the menu, and Asami remembered the feeling of Korra’s skin when she helped her with the zipper on the side of the silky garment and her fingers brushed against Korra. She snapped out of the reverie when Korra leaned into her slightly, not taking her eyes of the menu, and asked her a question.

“Are you going to stare at me the whole time or are you going to look at what they serve here?” She was smiling amusedly.

Asami giggled shyly and turned her attention to her own menu. 

“I figured you like the attention. You certainly didn’t mind it yesterday.” Korra hid her face in embarrassment. 

“Hey, you can’t hold me responsible for what I do when I’m drunk. And it was you who kissed me!”

“Um, no…you kissed me.” Korra met her gaze and sat back up, managing to lean in even closer to Asami. Blood rushed to her cheeks as Korra invaded her personal space.

“Fine maybe I did the first time, but you were the one who nearly suffocated me with your tongue,” Korra grinned playfully. Asami’s face felt like it was boiling as she tried to gain back her calm demeanor.

“You can’t hold me responsible for what I do when I’m drunk,” Asami replied with a smug smile, using her own words against her. Her eyes still lingered on the Korra’s.

“That’s plagiarizing, where’s your academic integrity Sato? You are a bad influence.”

Asami looked at Korra incredulously.

“I’m a bad influence?”

“Well you did burn down a dorm your first week here.”

“That was so your fault!” 

Korra leaned in and gave Asami a quick peck on her lips, withdrawing with a toothy smile. “That was my plan all along. Set room on fire, pretty girl moves in, Korra gets kisses.”

“So your plan was to cock-block yourself and leave me practically homeless? Who’s the bad influence now?” Asami returned her kiss and went back to figuring out what to order. She could feel Korra still looking at her and it made her heart flutter. She didn’t know that it was possible to enjoy someone looking at her this much.

“Who’s staring now?”

Korra elbowed her playfully and joined her in deciding what to order. 

They were looking over the menu in silence together when Korra spoke up again. She looked somber and was looking down at her lap. Her fingers fidgeted with each other and her voice was quiet. 

“You don’t have to move out you know. I mean, the guys like you, and I like you around too.”

Korra wouldn’t meet her eyes so Asami lifted her chin until she did. “I’m not moving far. I’ll be five minutes away from you, and we’ll still hang out all the time.”

“You don’t like living with us?” Asami raised her brows in surprise. She didn’t know where this was coming from. When she told her about moving out earlier Korra was upset but she moved on from it fairly quickly, and Asami didn’t expect to revisit the topic so soon.

“What? No, of course not. I love living with you guys, but I can’t just permanently move in. It’s not fair to the others.”

“But they’re cool with you being there!” Korra argued.

Asami sighed heavily, “They might be okay with me crashing there, but that’s because they know it won’t be permanent. Korra look, they have their own lives and their own routines, and I’m disrupting that. I know that they won’t ask me to leave, but I just can’t stay.”

“I’ll talk to them! They’ll understand!” Korra looked at her frantically.

Asami looked at her worriedly but before she could say anything a waiter came over. By the time they ordered, Korra managed to collect herself again and changed the subject, but Asami knew that they would have to revisit it sooner or later. They talked about their school and hobbies while they ate, and even though the beginning of dinner was a bit bumpy, the rest of it turned out well. 

***

As their walked up to their building after the chauffer dropped them off, Korra talked about fun stuff that they could do around the area later on. Asami listened intently, playing with Korra’s hand distractedly. She liked how excited Korra got when she talked about things she liked. Korra was waving her free hand around animatedly as she talked and occasionally she would glance into Asami’s eyes and falter in her speech for a moment before regaining her bearings and continuing with the story. 

She just finished telling her about the time she broke her arm while penguin sledding, when her demeanor changed. She looked over at Asami in determination and tightened her grip on her hand. She angled her body to fully face her before she spoke.

“Asami, will you be my girlfriend?”

Asami’s eyes grew big and her face flooded with red. She could honestly say that she was not expecting that.

Korra took this as a negative and immediately tried to backtrack “I mean only if you want to. We don’t have to move this quickly. I can wait.” She spoke quickly and reassuringly, but Asami could tell that she was panicking.

“No!” Asami exclaimed. “I mean no you’re not moving too fast, and yes I want to be your girlfriend very much.” 

Korra grinned at Asami, who was beaming with happiness, and leaned in for a kiss. Asami always liked how soft her lips felt. She thought of how it felt to kiss her last week, and how it felt yesterday and she decided that this kiss was her favorite. She made a  
mental note to kiss her more often when they weren’t drunk.

Korra leaned her forehead to hers and looked her in the eyes with a soft smile.

“If you want I’ll help you move,” she whispered.

“I would love that,” Asami whispered back.

“Sorry about getting upset earlier. I just didn’t want you to leave. I like you too much.”

“I promise I’m not mad. And I like you a lot too.” Korra nodded and pulled back. 

“We will need to talk about it later though. You freaked out at dinner. And you sort of lost it yesterday too. You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to right now, but if it’s serious I’ll need to know about it sooner or later.”

“I know, I’ll tell you, I swear. Just… not now, okay?”

“Okay.”

Asami gave her another quick kiss before reminding Korra that they were still standing at the entrance of the building and that although Korra was a human heater, it was still pretty chilly for city girls like her. Korra took the keys out of her purse and they made their way back upstairs.


	9. Double date

After the paperwork was finalized, it took Asami only a couple days to gather all of her things from her ruined dorm and move out of Korra’s place. She didn’t really have much other than half a dozen giant suitcases filled with clothes, all of which reeked of smoke, and a box of textbooks. It would have taken her way less time, but the classes got more demanding and papers began to pile up. The new apartment was completely bare, making the atmosphere cold and lonely, and while the furniture, which Asami bought as soon as possible, was being delivered, she spent as much time away from the empty dwelling as possible. On one hand Asami felt that it was extremely sad and pathetic that it felt so alone after only a short amount of time staying with Korra and her roommates. On the other hand, however, it gave her a legitimate excuse to spend all of her free time with Korra, her new girlfriend. 

Korra helped her move even though it only took two trips to the dorm and back, and Asami appreciated every second of it. She especially liked the part where Korra’s exquisite muscles showed themselves as she lugged a particularly heavy suitcase up to the apartment complex. 

Between school and moving they had little time to actually go out, so they had to settle for study sessions and quick lunches between classes. That’s how Asami found herself resting against the wall while sitting on the inflatable mattress she used for the time being, while Korra rested her head in her lap. It was Tuesday evening, marking the fourth day of their relationship, and they just finished a six hour study session, so they decided to watch some movies instead of going out since both were exhausted. Korra suggested that they watch the student film that Bolin made with his group members, and Asami had to admit that it was actually very good considering they had a miniscule budget and probably only a month to put it all together.

As the movie got to the point where Nuktuk was saving Ginger, his girlfriend, Korra began grumbling about how Ginger should have gotten a better script.

“Like, I get that Nuktuk is supposed to be the hero, but she didn’t even put up a fight when she was captured!” she exclaimed.

“I totally agree with you babe, but I do have a very important question for you.” Korra looked up at her from the screen. “How in the world did Bolin, the boy who accidentally poured coffee into cereal and wore Opal’s shirt to class the other day, get Ginger, an  
actual freaking actress, to help him with a student film?” Asami looked completely baffled as she tried to figure it out.

“What- oh crap, I forgot that you didn’t know! She’s Mako’s girlfriend,” Korra said nonchalantly. 

Korra laughed at Asami’s bewildered face and sat up so that she could get a better look at her.

“This is the first time I ever saw you look confused,” Korra said as she gave Asami a peck on the lips. “It’s adorable.”

“But how…what?”

“Hey Mako’s not a complete stiff. He shows emotions once every couple years.”

Asami chuckled and leaned onto Korra’s shoulder. “How did they even meet?”

“Mako was on a case like half a year ago and had to go talk to witnesses, and she was one of them. He asked her out a few weeks later and she agreed.”

“What’s she like?”

“Aw, do you have a crush on my ex’s girlfriend?”

“Don’t patronize me you jerk.”

“How about I set up a double date for us and you can drool over her in person?”

“I think you’re enjoying my embarrassment a bit too much.”

“You can’t prove anything.”

***

“Just a small heads up. They show affection through bickering so don’t worry if they try to strangle each other. That’s just their thing.”

Asami nodded and they both walked into the restaurant hand in hand. Korra spotted their friend waiting at a table and they walked over sitting down across from him.

“Hey,” Mako greeted them cheerfully. “Ginger just went to the washroom, she’ll be back in a second.”

“Sup detective. It’s fine I can wait. Not so sure about this one though,” Korra said as she pointed to Asami with her thumb.

“I told Korra that I admire Ginger as an actress, and now she thinks I have a crush on her,” Asami explained. 

“Hey keep your hands to Korra, Ginger’s dating me,” Mako joked.

“Wow Mako! That’s like the third joke you’ve told this month! It’s almost as if your girlfriend is making that cold, tiny muscle in your chest grow,” Korra teased him. 

Korra and Mako taunted each other while Ginger came back and then they all began to order.

“So Ginger, I really liked your character in the ‘Omashu Chronicle’” Asami gushed as the two couples ate their dinner.

“Thanks.”

“Did you know that Ginger didn’t even audition for it? They just called her up and all she had to do was say yes,” Mako said with a smile. 

“My agent said that it would be the best choice for publicity.” Ginger spoke concisely and gave away nothing more than was needed. Asami sensed that she was in interview mode.

Asami only just met Mako, but she could already tell that he was more animated around the redhead, and from the way Korra grimaced every time Mako acted sappy Asami could say that her assumption was correct.

Conversation came easy and everyone enjoyed themselves. Even the actress seemed to loosen up as time went by. She looked more relaxed and began talking more. Everything was going well until a flash went off. Asami turned to the glass wall of the restaurant and saw a few photographers aiming their cameras at them.

“Damn it all!” Mako exclaimed. “Not one dinner! I’m gonna go kick their ass.”

He began getting up when Ginger grabbed his forearm and pulled him back down. “It’s fine. You know that I don’t care about it.”

“Like hell you don’t! Those assholes keep following you around all day!”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Ginger said loudly. “This is a part of my job Mako! If they weren’t following me around then I would care!”

Asami looked at Korra questioningly. “This is normal behavior for them?” she asked skeptically as the couple argued across from them.

“Pretty much. But hey, maybe we won’t be cropped out of the photo when they put it in a mag or something.”

“You really do have your priorities straight don’t you?”

“As straight as me,” Korra said as she wiggled her eyebrows and grinned. Asami kissed her on the cheek and they went back to their food as Mako and Ginger glared at each other with their arms crossed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I just like Mako with Ginger cause they’re both grumpy and pretty. Next chapter should be out very quickly and will be slightly longer than usual since I’m crap at updating


	10. Under fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Panic Attack. So here’s the next chapter, hopefully it’s coherent, but hey I tried!

It was almost their first month together and they had a group date today and Asami was in her underwear, scrambling around her apartment to get ready. Clothes were piled onto her bed and shoes were sticking out of their boxes as she rummaged through her closet. Their dates usually consisted of having dinner at random places several times a week, but Korra planned something different for today and threw Asami for a loop. Asami never went paintballing before and choosing appropriate clothing was proving to be difficult. She had expanded her extensive closet last weekend with a binge shopping trip and she never had problems dressing for dates, yet she just couldn’t find anything to wear. She was deciding between two pairs of jeans when her phone rang.

“Hello?” Asami answered the phone and placed it on her shoulder as she continued her scavenge for proper clothing. What did people even wear to paintball?

“Hey babe, we’re almost at your place. We’ll be there in five.” Korra sounded chipper and Asami could hear enthusiastic banter in the background.

“Ok, give me a few minutes. I’m almost ready,” Asami said as she stood in the middle of her room surrounded by discarded clothes and only in her red underwear.

“Does ‘almost’ mean ‘almost’ or does it mean that you need another hour or so?” Korra joked.

“Ha-ha you’re hilarious,” Asami replied monotonously as she chose the darker jeans and began to put them on. “Was everyone able to come?”

“Yeah the whole gang is here, and guess what? There are no more seats in the car so you get the place of honor: my lap” Asami could just picture Korra wriggling her eyebrows.

“Ok hotshot. I’m gonna go finish getting dressed and I’ll see you in five.”

“Told you guys she wasn’t even dressed yet,” Asami heard Korra say away from the phone speaker before she hung up.

Asami tossed her cell on the bed hoping that it won’t be forever lost in the endless sea of fabric, decided to wear a plain tank top, and grabbed the hoodie Korra gave her a last week. It was the same one she borrowed when Korra took her home after the dorm incident and as she slipped it over her head she couldn’t help but smile at the memory. By the time she put on her shoes and grabbed her bag Korra texted her to say that they were in front of the building. Asami passed by the elevators and ran down the stairs, her sneakers squeaking with every step. Exiting the building, she saw Opal’s car waiting at the curb and walked towards it.

The back door opened before she could even reach the car, and a very excited Korra popped her head out to greet her. “Hey pretty lady, want a ride?”

Asami smiled widely at Korra’s cheesy flirting and hopped in, settling on her girlfriend’s lap. She gave her a peck on the lips and greeted the rest of the passengers. Bolin sat in the front seat, holding Opal’s hand across the dashboard, while Ginger sat in the middle, between the girls and her grumpy boyfriend. Both Mako and Ginger had their hands crossed over their chests. Asami mused that she almost never saw Mako’s Girlfriend act anything other than indifferent and annoyed.

As Opal pulled away from the curb and began making her way towards the place, Korra turned her attention to Asami.

“Why did you wear jeans?”

“What do you mean? They’re not new or anything so it’s fine if they get messed up.”

“If you get hit with a paintball in your jeans it’s gonna hurt like a bitch you know. You wanna go change into something more baggy real quick while we’re still close to your place?”

“Korra, I’m sure I’ll be okay,” Asami retorted as a matter-of-factly and rolled her eyes.

“Whatever you say hon.”

***

Asami was not okay. She could feel bruises forming all over her thighs in every spot that was hit by the evil paint. Her jeans were splattered with reds and yellows, and her face was sweaty from those dumb masks they all had to wear to protect their face. She also deeply regretted wearing Korra’s sweater since one of the sleeves now sported a big yellow blob. 

The game was held at an inside arena and was filled with shrieks of delighted teens and commanding yells of the more experienced players. Asami and her friends had to share a room with a team of guys who were fully decked out in equipment, who also sported expensive looking paint guns and were obviously regulars at this establishment.

Asami was ducking behind a very sticky and foul smelling barrier, as the opposite team fired their shiny guns rapidly. Korra was leaning over the top of the barrier shooting right back at them, and Asami heard her laughing.

“Tell me again why you thought this was fun Korra?!” Opal shouted from across the room.

Korra ducked back down to Asami and quickly looked over in Opals direction. “Oh, come on this is so awesome! These guys don’t stand a chance!” With that Korra jumped back up and sprinted to a different cover and proceeded to shoot some more.

Asami briefly saw Mako and Ginger steadily advancing to the opponent’s side, their cheap rented weapons skillfully held in their palms. Asami was a little surprised to see Ginger as calm as Mako, but then she remembered Mako telling her during their double date that Ginger often did her own stunts. Asami herself kept moving from cover to cover eventually finding Korra again and standing next to her, constantly reminding herself that no, she can’t in fact just beat the other team up with her martial art training and that this was just a game. But her thighs stung and the adrenaline was high so she took a deep breath and jumped out from behind her current hiding spot aiming across the area. No sooner did she leap out to shoot that a red paintball smacked her right in the mask.

“Ugh, I’m down,” she shouted playfully. 

She wiped her mask with her hand and was about to begin walking out of the play area when she heard loud gasps next to her. Her confusion lifted when she realized that it was Korra. Her girlfriend, so animated just seconds ago, was now pressed up against a barrier, her knees drawn in protectively. Her chest heaved as she struggled for air, the plastic of her mask covered in condensation from her frantic breathing. Asami realized that she had to get her out of here and quickly. Asami immediately rushed over to her, pulling her up to her feet, and wrapped her arm around Korra’s shoulder as she quickly pulled Korra out the door. Korra’s wheezing began attracting the attention of the crowd that was gathered to observe the game, and Asami began to pull Korra along faster to get her away from all the commotion.

“It’s okay, Korra! You’re okay!” Asami whispered urgently to the frantic girl as she ripped their masks off and tossed them aside without a second thought. Korra’s hands grasped painfully at her torso, and when she looked down she saw tears spilling down Korra’s cheeks. 

“You’re safe, it’s just you and me.” She was about to start pulling Korra towards the exit to get her some fresh air, but that required walking through a very loud and crowded arcade area. Asami looked around trying to think of what to do when she noticed a restroom off to her side.

Asami smashed the door open with her shoulder, and when they were inside locked the bathroom door. Korra slid down the wall as her eyes shut tightly and clawed at the neck of her shirt.

“I-I can’t-” she tried to talk but it all came in gasps.

Asami dropped down in front of her and placed her palms lightly on her shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. 

“Korra, you need to relax. Can you hear me?” She tried to sound as soothing as she could but she herself was in full panic-mode. 

Korra just kept trembling and trying to inhale as she pulled at the neck of her shirt with so much force that it began to tear. Asami cursed herself for not getting Opal, but she didn’t have time to think of that when all she wanted to do was get Korra out of there.

“-can’t-breathe!”

“Korra, think- think about yesterday, when we were eating lunch. Remember? And you bought the bag of kisses?” Although Korra was still trying to breathe she nodded quickly.

“And then what did you do?” Asami waited for Korra to answer but Korra frantically stared down at the floor as she clutched at Asami’s sleeves. “What did you do Korra?” Asami tried to ask her again.

“I-I-,” she kept gasping. “I made you- kiss me- in exchange for- every piece.”

Asami noticed that she was no longer wheezing, but breathing heavily instead.

“Yeah you did. We ended up eating the whole pack, remember? And what about the students sitting over at the next table? Remember how grossed out they were cause we began making out? Huh?”

Korra chuckled as she began to steadily calm down. Her grip on Asami loosened and she leaned her head back against the wall as they sat there for a long time. 

Asami looked at her phone and saw that there was no signal.

“I’m going to go get Opal okay? And then we’ll get you home.”

“Okay, just… don’t be long.”

“I won’t be, I promise.”

Asami jogged to the room they were playing in and saw them all by the concession stand. Mako was eating a soft pretzel while Ginger was signing autographs, and Bolin was in the middle of getting drinks. Opal nibbled on some roasted nuts and waited for Bolin.

“Opal!”

“Oh hey Asami! Where did you two lovebirds run off to?” Opal suggested slyly. Her smirk disappeared when she saw how scared Asami looked.

“Korra had a panic attack.” Opal’s face went pale and she shoved the snacks at Bolin without looking and began following Asami, who was pulling her along by her arm. Mako and the others followed as soon as they realized that something was wrong.

“What happened?” asked Opal as they ran.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t know, she just couldn’t breathe all of the sudden.”

They ran to the restroom and barged in before approaching Korra.

“Korra? Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Korra was still in the same spot Asami left her in, but she seemed much more collected. Her voice was not as weak as it was earlier and her cheeks were dry. She sat cross-legged while fumbling with her fingers.

“Sweetie what happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

As soon as she said those words, Mako walked over to her and told Opal and Asami to leave the room while he had a chat with Korra. 

Opal pulled away a reluctant Asami and they all waited outside awkwardly.

“Asami, I know you had to come get me, but next time try to not leave her alone. She can panic again. I’m speaking from experience,” Opal said softly as she gave Asami’s shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I just didn’t know what to do.” Asami rubbed her face with her palm in irritation. “Why am I so dumb? How could I just leave her here? I should have walked over to you with her!”

“Asami you didn’t know. It’s okay.”

Asami could hear Mako yelling from behind the closed door; something about being stubborn and stupid, and about their breakup, although she couldn’t tell what exactly he was saying.

Opal sent Bolin to get the car and they waited for several more minutes before Mako walked out, looking angrier than usual, and Korra followed. She looked more like herself, her shoulders less droopy, her chin held high.

“We’re going home,” commanded Mako as he walked passed everyone. Ginger took his hand and followed him out.

“Bolin is getting the car right now,” Asami said quietly.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Asami heard the desperation in Korra’s tone and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, who leaned into the embrace and hugged Asami’s torso as they began walking towards the exit. 

“Are you sure?”

“If you don’t mind…”

“Of course you can stay,” she mumbled into Korra’s hair.

She walked Korra out of the venue as soon as Bolin drove up to the entrance. Several flashes went off and Asami heard Ginger curse under her breath as Mako began yelling at the paparazzi, who was still taking pictures of them all, while the others got into the car. Asami pulled Korra onto her lap this time. Korra remained quiet the entire ride, even when Bolin started telling jokes and when Mako and Ginger started quietly bickering again. Korra was leaning heavily into Asami, with her head on her shoulder, and was tracing patterns on her collarbone as Bolin weaved through traffic. 

When they were in front of Asami’s building, Opal went up with them to make sure Korra was fine.

“Asami, can you give us a moment please?” Opal requested after Asami jimmied the key into the door and turned on the lights as they all walked into the apartment. 

“Sure.” She went into the kitchen to make some coffee, while Opal sat Korra down in the living room and talked to her in hushed tones for a few moments. As Asami was about to pour them all a cup, Opal walked up to her with a concerned expression.

“She doesn’t want to go home,” she said somberly.

“Opal I’ll look after her, don’t worry.” Asami was a little disappointed that Opal didn’t think that she could take care of Korra for one night.

Since they started dating these few weeks ago, Korra still hadn’t stayed over yet. Asami always thought that when Korra would decide to stay at her place it would be under much happier circumstances, this was not at all what she expected and it broke her  
heart to see Korra in such a vulnerable state. 

“I know. It’s just…you need to get her to talk about it, okay? She always feels better after talking it out, and don’t let her stay up too late because then she starts thinking about things and just feels worse. Also she doesn’t like having a lot of blankets or pillows, it gets too warm for her and then she wakes up in the middle of the night and…” Opal kept telling Asami all the things she should do to make Korra feel better and after five minutes Asami had to cut her off.

“Opal, I’ll make sure Korra feels better.”

“Okay, okay sorry. You’re right. I’m gonna go and I’ll call you later to check up.”

Opal said bye to Asami and hugged Korra before leaving.


	11. A Good Night's Sleep

Asami locked the door after Opal left and walked towards her girlfriend.

“Hey baby? What was that today?” Asami asked Korra softly. She took a seat next to her on the couch and pulled her into an embrace, resting Korra’s head on her chest.

Korra sniffled once before looking up at Asami with desperate eyes. “I- I just- can we not talk about it?”

“I already told you that I won’t make you tell me anything you don’t feel comfortable sharing, but today might have gone different if I knew what was wrong. Korra, this is serious. What happened today was not just some trivial thing, so if we’re going to be together then I need to at least know how to deal with this. I had no idea what to do today, and I ended up leaving you all alone when you needed someone to be with you. Do you know how much Opal freaked out when I came to get her, when she realized I left you?”

“No! It’s not your fault! I promise I’m okay now,” she answered desperately. Korra sat up, nervousness evident in her stature. She seemed to contemplate something, chewing on her lip and shaking her foot anxiously. “Okay I haven’t exactly been telling you the truth… I never lied to you! But I also kept something- pretty big- from you.” Korra began twiddling her thumbs and kept her gaze down. 

Asami’s pulse quickened and she felt anxiousness seep into her bones. What was so bad that Korra was so nervous about it? Asami never saw her nervous like this.

“So you know how I told you my dad was in politics?” Asami nodded. “Well he’s the chief of the Southern Water Tribe.” Korra looked as if she just told Asami something terrible, jaw tensed, eyes pleading.

Asami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Well that’s good, isn’t it? It’s actually sorta really cool.” She took Korra’s trembling hands into her own and made Korra look at her. “Korra, I don’t understand what this has to do with anything,” she said softly.

“Do you know about the civil war the South fought fourteen years ago? Well I got caught right in the middle of it, and something bad happened. And when I saw you get hit today and saw the red running down your mask…lets just say some unpleasant memories resurfaced.”

“Oh, Korra. I’m so sorry. No one should go through something like that.” Asami leaned into her, feeling guilty for making Korra talk about it. “How about we go to bed?”

They haven’t tried to be intimate since their first date, deciding that they wanted to get to know each other more first before taking that next step, so when Asami realized what she said her face grew hot and eyes wide. 

“I didn’t mean it that way just so you know,” she said timidly.

Korra was looking at her with an amused look and burst out laughing. “Oh spirits, you’re such a giant dork.”

“Hey, I’m not a dork!”

“You are the biggest dork,” Korra said as she chuckled and pulled Asami off the couch. “I got the left side of the bed!” she shouted as she ran into Asami’s bedroom gleefully. 

***

Asami woke up groggily and tried to rub her sleepy eyes, but her arm was weighed down. She looked over and saw Korra resting on it, lying on her stomach. A grin spread over Asami’s face as she remembered falling asleep next to her the night before. She remembered how they talked about little nothings until they were both exhausted and how Korra began mumbling as sleep began to take her. She felt content, just sleeping with Korra was enough to make her the happiest she’s been in a long time.

She looked over at the clock by the bed and saw that it was already nearly noon. Untangling herself from Korra’s limbs she sat up to check her phone, noticing that she had a new text from Opal and a voicemail from an unknown number. 

She opened the text and mentally slapped herself; she completely forgot to tell Opal that Korra was okay. After sending her a quick text she opened her voicemail and clicked on the new message.

‘Hello this is Lee Shin from the’ Republic Prophet’ calling. I would like to interview you for an article about your success in the field of engineering, and with the introduction of the new line of Satocycles that you designed just around the corner I think it would be a great way to bring attention to it. If you are interested please give me a call back at this number. Thank you for your time.’

Asami listened to the message, getting excited at the prospect of giving an interview to a very big publication about a project that she undertook without her dad’s help. It was her first big solo project and she spent months on the designs and improvements of the Satocycles. She gleefully dialed her dad to tell him the good news when she remembered that Korra was still sleeping and that she should probably not speak loudly around her since she had a rough day yesterday. She tiptoed out of her bedroom and waited as the phone rang. 

“Hello?”

“Hi, daddy! You won’t believe what happened!”

“Hi, sweetheart. You sure sound like you’re in a good mood,” Hiroshi chuckled at the other end of the line.

“You know the reporter that covered the opening of the new hospital wing that you built? Well he wants to do a piece on my Satocycles!” Asami squealed excitedly. 

“Oh, that’s exciting! When are you going to do it?”

“I don’t know yet, I need to call him.”

“Well if you need any pointers, call me anytime.”

“Thanks dad. Love ya.”

“Love you too Asami.”

She felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist as she hung up the phone, and a very warm body pressed against her back.

“Good morning,” Korra mumbled as she rested her head on Asami’s back, still not fully awake.

“Morning baby. How did you sleep?”

“Great, thank you for letting me stay here.”

Asami turned in Korra’s arms and wrapped her in a tight hug. “You know you’re always welcome here. I liked that you stayed, and trust me, you weren’t the only one who got a better sleep out of it. I haven’t felt this rested in forever.” 

“When are you going to tell your dad about me?” Korra asked quietly.

Asami tensed as the words left her girlfriend’s mouth. They stood there for a few silent moments, Asami feeling anxiety build within her. “I will, soon. I promise.”

“Do you not feel okay telling people about us?”

“What? No, Korra I’m not ashamed of this! I’m happy to be able to call you my girlfriend. It’s just, my dad and I, we were never really close and now that we actually talk and he makes time for me… I don’t want him to get distant again. How about this, I’ll tell him next weekend, face to face. Do you want to fly out to Zaofu with me, and meet my dad?”

Korra gave a small kiss to her neck and hugged her closer. “Really?” she said as she met Asami’s gaze with a smile. Asami nodded at Korra glad to see that she wanted to meet her dad. Deciding that today they were going to have fun and not sulk around, she changed the topic.

“Hey, guess what?” she said excitedly, lifting the heavy atmosphere immediately.

“What?”

“I’m going to give an interview for the Satocycles,” Asami said with a big, hopeful smile.

“That’s awesome! I’m so proud of you ‘Sami!” Korra leaned in to kiss her and Asami realized offhandedly that this day couldn’t get any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is sort of a filler and even I got bored writing it, but it sets up the groundwork for what comes next so this was a necessary evil.


	12. Just one more question

The interview was scheduled for Thursday later that week, and Asami was ecstatic. She brushed her teeth for ten while minutes and took a whole hour to make her hair. She ended up changing several times and then applied her makeup with extreme care, and was now waiting in the Journalist’s office. Korra already called her and wished her luck, and Asami couldn’t help it but feel a little bad that Korra wasn’t going to be there, but she had classes today and Asami wouldn’t let her skip it.

She looked around, while Mr. Shin set up his recorder and took out the questions. The young man had neatly styled hair, and a crisp white shirt and blue tie. His professionalism was welcoming, since the only real experience Asami had with journalists was the ones that swarmed Ginger all the time and they weren’t the nicest people, and Asami felt her nerves slip away. Awards were lining a small shelf on the wall to her left, and the right one was covered in plaques and framed articles. Although the ‘Prophet’ was an entertainment magazine it always held a high reputation, regardless of how gossipy and invasive its articles seemed. The man sitting in front of her was one of the most popular writers for the publication, and he had interviewed Hiroshi several times in the past few years. All of this made Asami feel at ease and ready for her first interview.

“Shall we get started Ms. Sato?”

Asami snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him with a small nod. He asked her about how she got into engineering and her inspiration for the new line of vehicles. He asked her about her decision to relocate from Zaofu to Republic City, and he   
respectfully apologized after asking her about her mother, since she looked very distressed at the mere mention of her. They went back and forth for nearly half an hour and then he paused his recording so that they could take a small break. 

“Before we start again, I was wondering if you’d be willing to talk about your relationship?”

“What!” Asami was so startled that she nearly fell out of her chair. It wasn’t like she was hiding her relationship with Korra, but she also wasn’t flaunting it just yet. She wanted to wait and tell her dad first. “Wait, how do know that I’m in a relationship?”

“There are already several articles and photos of you and your girlfriend, daughter of the chief of the South Water Tribe, in some smaller magazines.”

Asami sat there speechless, staring at the interviewer dumbly. He failed to notice her reaction and continued speaking as if he didn’t just short-circuit Asami’s brain.

“There was the picture of you two dining with Ginger and her boyfriend that was published a while ago, and one of you two rushing out of a sports center was released today. The pieces were mostly about Ginger at first, but it was fairly easy to find out who she had dinner with. You two are very high profile individuals. Surely you knew this?”

Asami tried to process what she was just told. “No… I didn’t know. Can you give me a minute? I need to make a quick phone call.”

Asami excused herself and rushed out of the office, dialing Korra before she even left the room.

After too many rings Korra finally picked up. “Hey, ‘Sami. How was the interview?” her cheery voice said.

“I am freaking out here! Apparently they already know about us! Oh Spirits, what if my dad sees one before I tell him? What if he reacts badly?” Asami nearly began hyperventilating and leaned back on the wall to keep herself standing. “What do I do?”

“Asami first of all take deep breaths and don’t pass out on me,” Korra said as calmly as she could, although Asami could hear that she was worried. “Do you want me to come?”

“No, no. I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. He was just asking me about whether it was ok to talk about us and, I don’t know, I just thought of my dad reading about me in the papers and… Korra… I need to tell him myself. I can’t- I-,” she trailed off not really knowing what she wanted to say.

“I know ‘Sami. Just two more days and we’re going there, remember?”

“Yeah. Two more days. I, uh, I’m gonna go, finish the interview.”

“Okay. I’m already on my way home, so if you want to drop by on your way back?”

“Yeah, definitely. Bye baby.”

“Bye ‘Sami.”

***

Asami called her dad, telling him that she’ll be coming for the weekend, and that she’ll be bringing a friend with her. Her dad sounded genuinely happy that she was flying in, and hadn’t really asked much about Korra, and even sent in his jet to pick them up. So here they were settling in on the comfortable seats, waiting for the plane to take off.

“Woah, this thing is awesome!” Korra said as she played with the buttons on the side panel of her luxury seat. “Asami, you spoil me too much, now I won’t be able to fly on normal planes without whining about it.”

Asami chuckled and leaned into her shoulder. “I like spoiling you, but this was entirely my dad. And he just really likes spoiling me,” she said as she grinned widely.

“You mean he really likes attempting to spoil you. You are like the least spoiled person ever.”

Korra put her head onto Asami’s and began playing with her pale fingers. “Are you nervous about your dad? Because I don’t think you should be. The way you talk about him, it’s clear he loves you very much.”

“I’m a little nervous. Actually it’s a little embarrassing, but you’re the first person I ever brought to meet my dad, so yeah.”

“It’s not embarrassing. Did I ever tell you about the time I took Mako to meet my parents for the first time? Now that was embarrassing. So do you plan to tell him as soon as we get there or before we leave? Cause I’m okay with whatever you’re comfortable   
with.” 

“How come you’re so good?” Asami asked her quietly. “I am the luckiest girl in the world to have you.”

She chuckled quietly shaking her head. “I’m the lucky one.”

Asami sighed heavily and intertwined her hand with Korra’s. “I’ll tell him as soon as we get there. I’m sorry that it took me so long to tell him. I really am proud to be dating you. It’s just scary, he’s the only family I have left.”

“I know. It’s ok Asami, it’s not a big deal. I know how important this is for you.”

They sat there contently as the plane sped up along the runway, lifting off swiftly. Asami squeezed Korra’s hand and looked up at her, her eyes full of determination.

“I love you.”

Korra’s face lit up, an animated grin forming on her face, as her lips crushed into Asami’s red ones. “I love you too ‘Sami. So much.”


	13. Memories

When the plane landed, they made their way out of the terminal and towards the pick-up platform so that her dad’s driver could get them. They passed the terminal exit hand in hand, Korra’s thumb running circles over Asami’s knuckles. It was Asami’s most favorite thing. She loved the little touches Korra always gave her, like when they did homework next to each other and Korra’s knee would always be flush against Asami’s, or when they were watching tv together and she would play with her hands absentmindedly, and she liked it especially when she rested on Korra’s lap and Korra would rub her tummy. Most of the time Korra probably didn’t even realize that she did those little gestures, but Asami appreciated it so much. Korra loved her and Asami knew it before she even told her. She showed it to Asami everyday through her actions. Korra always brought her lunch when they met up on campus, and she made time for Asami even though midterms were coming up soon and Korra’s politics classes required countless papers. Korra made sure to include her in her group of friends because Asami didn’t really have any. She also forced her to go to sleep on time, which is quite the accomplishment. There were also things Korra did that upset Asami sometimes, like when she obviously had a bad day she would never tell Asami about it even though Asami could tell that something was bothering her. Korra never complained, ever, about anything. The only times Asami saw her vulnerable were the two occasions where she had the panic attacks, otherwise Korra was always all smiles and hugs and affection. 

“’Sami, you okay?” Asami realized that she was staring at her girlfriend the whole time they stood there waiting.

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about how much I love you.”

“Aww you sap!” Korra chuckled and pulled Asami into her side. “By the way, we should probably talk about what’s gonna happen when we get there. Like, is it okay to hold your hand? Because I totally can pretend to just be a really awesome and close friend instead of your amazing and perfect girlfriend.”

Asami felt a pang in her chest as Korra voiced what she couldn’t bring herself to. She didn’t want to hide her feelings for Korra, but her father was the only family she had and she didn’t want to lose him. She already lost her mother and her dad was her crutch her entire life. The worst thing about it all was that she just got the chance to be close to him only a few years ago. After her mother’s death he became distant, or maybe he always was and she didn’t know because her mom was there for her through everything. He worked more, and drank sometimes, and when she was eight he sent her away to one of the best schools in the whole Earth Kingdom. After she graduated and moved back he became more involved in her life, and for Asami it was enough. It was hard but they found things in common, their love for engineering was definitely the thing that held them together. Her father seemed to prefer to be around her only when she tinkered with tools, pride shining in his eyes. Without their shared hobby she would probably still be utterly alone…except she has Korra now. No, she would not make Korra pretend, when their relationship was so good and stable and made them both happy. But she was terrified, he was her dad and she loved him and she couldn’t imagine a life without him no matter how small of a part he took in it. 

“I’ll-I’ll tell him as soon as we get there, and I really need you to hold my hand when I do, because I don’t know if I’ll be able to otherwise.”

“Hey, it’ll be okay. I promise. And if things do get heated, then I’ll be there for you regardless.” Korra gave her a reassuring squeeze, and flashed her one of the most tender smiles Asami had ever seen. It was then she knew that everything would be alright.

***

The ride to the mansion was shorter than Asami remembered. The closer they got to it, the more nervous Asami became. At one point during the ride Asami got so nervous that she held Korra’s hand tight enough that Korra already had a bruise forming on her knuckle, so now Asami felt guilty as well, but also a little annoyed that Korra didn’t tell her that she was hurting her because Korra doesn’t freaking complain. 

The place was just as grand as she remembered; the massive windows and beautiful oak finishes greeted them, framed by green, well-kept shrubbery bringing forth nostalgia. Memories of her mom surfaced, and before she could dwell more on it she began leading Korra forward.

A butler opened the door, one Asami was not familiar with since the staff was never really long-term when it came to working for her dad. “Miss Sato I presume?” He gave her a small bow and took their suitcases from the driver trudging in behind them.

“Hello, is my father home?” she asked while she looked around the familiar yet distant foyer. Korra stood behind her awkwardly, their hands still intertwined. 

“Master Sato is at work, but he should be getting home earlier than usual today due to your arrival.”

“Okay, thank you.” She remembered spending her days at home alone while her father practically lived in his office. She pulled Korra closer to her and began walking off towards one of the staircases leading to the upper floors. “Let’s go Korra, I’ll show you my room.” Asami tried to sound cheerful, but as the words left her mouth she realized just how broken her voice sounded, how hard it was to be back home. No, this wasn’t really home; well it was in a sense, but at the same time dread filled her and the sadness was overwhelming.

“I’d like that,” Korra answered her gently. 

Asami walked past several doors on her way to her old bedroom, only to stop in front of one particular door. Korra, assuming that it was Asami’s began to reach for the handle, but Asami abruptly laid a tense hand on hers. 

“This is my parents’ old room,” she whispered. Her hand trembled. “My mom died in there.”

Korra’s shocked gaze snapped Asami back to reality and she hastily wiped away the tears she didn’t know she shed. She shook her head gently, telling Korra that she didn’t want to talk about it, and continued on down the hallway, her hand no longer in Korra’s but wrapped protectively around herself. They walked the rest of the way in silence, Korra keeping her hand on Asami’s back, comforting her.


	14. Vacation

Asami opened the door for Korra and walked into her room after her. She took a moment to look around the familiar space. Her bed was freshly made with new sheets, and her desk was orderly and neat. The wall above the workstation was covered in old sketches and designs, some of which she forgot she even made, and the one opposite it had several posters of different sports teams and bands pinned to it haphazardly. Her eyes fell onto the picture frame that rested by her bed. It was a picture of her mom. She was looking at the camera, a giant grin on her face, while she was elbow deep in a car’s engine, grease coating her arms and cheek. Asami picked it up and although her eyes roamed over it, she wasn't really looking at it, but remembering the story behind it.

Asami’s dad used to tell her about the day when the picture was taken. He told her that her mom, while not much of a mechanic, loved spending time with Hiroshi so they spent a lot of it in their garage tinkering. Her dad told her that one day he came home much earlier than usual and found Yasuko finishing up the engine that they worked on for the past month together, and she was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even realize he was there at first. If Asami really wanted to, she could go into the attic and dig out the box labeled ‘photos’ that was hidden away with the rest of the belongings that reminded her dad of his lost love, and in the box she could take out the album that held the rest of the pictures from that evening, all of which showed her mom bent over the engine, her face in intense concentration, oblivious to the world around her.

Korra walked around the room, stopping by the blueprints and examining them curiously while Asami watched her quietly, enjoying the presence of a person she loved brightening up the room she didn’t miss in a house that reminded her of her loneliness. Korra ran her fingers over the several medals that hung from the edge of the board that held up the designs and sketches, and read several of them before turning back to Asami, looking very excited.

“You never told me that you did martial arts!” Korra exclaimed happily, while pointing over her shoulder with a thumb towards where the medals hung.

“It was mostly just for self-defense, and I haven’t competed in a few years so it’s not a big deal or anything.” 

“Not a big deal? Asami you have like a hundred medals here.”

“Thirty-seven.”

“Oh my bad, I didn’t mean to assume,” Korra said sarcastically while moving her attention to the object in Asami’s hands. She walked over to her and gently turned it so  
they could both see it.

“Wow, that’s your mom? She looks different in this picture. The one at your place makes her look a little more businessy than machine-savvy.”

“She wasn’t really into engineering like my dad and I are. She just liked spending time with him.”

“Is he the one who took this?”

“Yeah.” Korra wrapped her arm around Asami’s waist and brought her in close to her, before resting her head in Asami’s shoulder. 

“Where were you? At a karate competition?” Korra joked, earning a chuckle from her girlfriend.

“No. My mom didn’t have me yet in this one.” 

“Well I can tell you now that your parents were missing out on some pretty awesome time with my girlfriend.”

“Korra, you’re really cheesy, you know that?” Asami laughed and went to put the photo back in its place.

Korra followed her and plopped down onto the bed, messing up the perfectly made sheets in the process. She lay with her arms and legs spread and a grin on her face, and watched Asami, as the girl tried not to smile back but was failing at it miserably.

“It’s so weird being here. Like, my Asami grew up here, took her first steps, built her first invention. It’s just so cool,” Korra gushed, her eyes full of wonder.

“Actually I wasn’t born here. I’m from RC originally.”

“What?!” Korra shot up from her spot and looked at Asami incredulously, although Asami could still see her smiling. “Why don’t I know this about you?”

Asami shrugged sheepishly and gestured for Korra to scoot over before taking a seat next to her. 

“This used to be our vacation home. My parents bought one here because my mom is Earth nation and her birthplace isn’t too far from Zaofu actually. That’s where she was buried, and my dad couldn’t leave her so we moved here.” Asami glanced around her room as she spoke, trying her best to appear nonchalant as she picked at her emotional scabs.

“Asami, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s not so bad here.” 

They sat in silence, and Asami could feel Korra’s worried gaze on her, so she decided that it was enough moping for today. “So I was thinking. You should stay in my room. I mean I’ll talk to my dad when he gets here so we might as well bring your bags over from the guest room.”

Korra smiled at her and moved in for a kiss before grazing her lips over her jaw and mumbling into Asami’s neck softly, “Miss Sato, are you trying to take advantage of me? Here I am, in an unfamiliar city, fully dependent on you for food and shelter. How opportunist of you.”

Asami giggled as Korra’s breath tickled her skin, and her cheeks grew flushed as Korra left a few quick pecks on her throat and jaw. “People do always tell me I have good business tactics.”

“How modest.” Korra moved her lips to Asami’s and pulled her in with her strong grip. Asami gasped as Korra swung her onto her lap, and her smile made it hard for them to keep kissing but they managed to work around it. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck in a loving embrace. Her lipstick smudged and coated Korra’s lips and chin and even the tip of Korra’s nose somehow, which made her look a thousand times sexier to Asami. The heiress tangled her hand in Korra’s ponytail, pulling down the hairband and letting the locks fall around her face, as they kept their mouths locked together. Korra’s palms moved from Asami’s back to her hips and then to her thighs gripping her tightly. Their breathing sped up and Asami felt Korra’s chest heave against hers, but they stayed connected, unwilling to part.

A knock on her door startled Asami so much that she fell off Korra and to the floor with a yelp and a loud thud.

The butler’s voice resonated from the hallway as he spoke. “Miss Sato, your father has arrived and dinner will be served in ten minutes.”

“Tha-Thank you,” Asami shouted from her spot on the floor as Korra burst out into a loud laugh.

“Ouch.” Asami rubbed her elbow and glared at korra playfully. “Help me up you doof.”

Korra stuck her tongue out at her but picked her up off the floor anyway. She gave Asami one more quick kiss before wrapping her hands around her waist and turning them towards the mirror. 

“I think red suits me, no?” she said as she looked at the smudges on her face.

“Oh crap, Korra get that off before my dad sees.”

“But I like this look. It’s my favorite.”

“Korra…” Asami looked at her with a pleading look. 

Panic showed on Korra’s face and she spoke quickly while her hands quickly began to wipe at the smudges. “I was just kidding! I’m gonna clean up, I promise. I’m sorry.”

Asami couldn’t keep up the act anymore and loud laughter filled the room as she doubled over. Korra looked at her, her face contorting in disbelief. “How could you just use me like that? I trusted you.”

“Admit it, I’ve got you wrapped around my finger,” Asami replied to her smugly in between giggles. 

“I admit nothing!” Korra declared as she picked up Asami, and tossed her playfully onto her bed as she tickled her. 

“Korra!” Asami managed between fits of laughter, “My dad’s here! What if he comes in?”

“Alright, Alright.” Korra got off of her after giving her another kiss.

They spent the next few minuted trying to fix themselves to look presentable before venturing out to meet Hiroshi. Asami took a few deep breaths, her hand resting on the door handle, unable to open it. Korra turned her so that they faced each other and put her palms on her shoulders, helping Asami’s nerves settle.

“Hey, look at me. It’ll be okay. Just relax and think about how awesome it will be when we can grossly flirt with each other without worrying about your dad, who I’m sure will be okay with it. I mean your company is okay with all the gay stuff right? So why wouldn’t the CEO be?” Korra looked into Asami’s eyes, searching for a reaction. Asami nodded, trying to convince herself more than anything. Korra gave her a small smile and gave her one more kiss, this one slower, more innocent and deliberate than those from before.

“Okay, lets go.” Asami opened her door and they walked out towards the dining room.

***

“Sweetheart!” Hiroshi got up from his chair at the small dinner table and gave Asami a warm hug, as she hugged him back maybe with more force than she meant to. She missed him and she hoped so much that he would be okay with her and Korra, so she clung to him, trying to show him that she was still his little girl. “Ah, and this must be your friend.”

“Hi Mr. Sato. My name’s Korra,” Korra said as she extended her hand to him. He shook her hand, a quick little shake, and gave her a small smile, the same smile he gave investors during meetings Asami noted. He sat back down and motioned for them to join him. Asami sat across from him, and Korra took the chair right next to her. Asami began putting food onto Korra’s plate and soon they all began eating and chatting.

“How was the flight girls?”

“It was great dad.” Asami’s voice sounded nervous to her, and she prayed that her dad didn’t notice it. He nodded and hummed in acknowledgment. 

“So how did you two meet?” he asked while pouring himself some water and keeping eye contact with her.

“Oh, um, she helped me find my dorm on my first day.” Korra grinned at the memory and squeezed Asami’s knee under the table in admiration. The gesture startled Asami, and with her nerves at an all time high, made her jump and hit the table, in the process accidentally smashing Korra’s hand into the hardwood. The silverware clattered, the room grew silent, and Asami turned redder than her lipstick.

“Asami, it everything alright?” Hiroshi asked in concern.

She gave a nervous chuckle and nodded before looking over at Korra, who was also looking back at her in amusement, and who’s hand, she noticed, now sported a busted knuckle for which Asami immediately felt guilty.

Hiroshi gave a deep sigh and resumed his dinner. Occasionally glancing at the girls in front of him. Asami thought her heart would burst from how fast it was beating. She felt the tension in the room thicken and her foot started tapping in a nervous rhythm, while the food on her plate stayed untouched. She gripped the edges of her chair tightly and gathered her courage.

“Um, dad- I have to- uh tell you something, and please don’t freak out…” she added quickly.

He looked at her expectantly, but Asami just sat there, her mouth moving but no sound coming out. She felt Korra’s hand wrap around hers underneath the table and intertwined their fingers together.

“So Korra and I, we grew really close in the past two months.” She spoke softly, carefully. “And she’s my best friend really and-” we’re dating Asami tried to say the last words but fear took hold before she could finish the sentence. Her head dropped in shame, while her father’s eyes stayed on her, and Korra’s grip tightened.

Hiroshi waited patiently for her to finish, but when it was obvious that she wouldn’t he began speaking instead. “Asami, is this about the allegations that those publications wrote about you?” he laughed loudly, much to her surprise. She had no idea where he was going with that, and she looked at him with wide eyes, as her face grew paler by the second. ”Sweetheart you don’t have to worry about that. I know that you are not one of those homosexuals. What a joke! They always make a mess of people’s lives. I’m already taking care of it.” He shook his head while still laughing and went back to his food.

“Taking care of it?” Korra asked, the question barely audible.

“Oh yeah, don’t you girls worry, there won’t be any slander published about you two any longer.” Korra looked at Asami sadly and gave her a weak smile when Asami stayed quiet. Korra let go of her hand and went back to her dinner, acting like nothing was wrong when Asami knew that everything was. Hiroshi began asking Korra about herself, and she answered him animatedly as if she wasn’t hurting on the inside and it made Asami tear up but her father was too engrossed in conversation to notice. Korra noticed though, and she once again gave Asami her hand, and gently rubbed her knuckles as the night continued. 

After they finished the food, everyone except Asami who couldn’t take another bite, her father told them good night and they went their separate ways. Asami led Korra back to her room and as she was about to walk trough the threshold Korra stopped her. She turned to face her, but as much as she tried she couldn’t meet her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Korra took her face in her hands and brought their foreheads together. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m glad you didn’t tell him. He doesn’t seem very supportive.” Asami’s lips trembled and tears pooled on her lashes before falling to the floor silently. 

“I’m so sorry Korra.”

“Look at me. Asami, I love you. I really really do. And I know that you want your dad in your life, and if that means being a little more discreet, then that’s what I’ll do.”

“But it’s not fair.”

“We’re only here for two more days ‘Sami, and then we’ll go back home, on a private freaking jet, and I’ll take you out on an amazing dinner date, and I’ll even buy the expensive wine and all that jazz. Okay?” Asami nodded to her and Korra kissed her gently. Out of her peripherals Asami noticed a purple bruise that formed over Korra’s knuckles and felt more guilty that she already did. She gently took the hand and looked it over.

“I’m such an idiot. We need to get this fixed up.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I’ve had worse.” Korra kissed the tip of her nose and then looked down the hallway curiously. “Okay, now where’s my room?”

“But I thought-” 

“We can’t really stay together now, can we. Don’t worry Asami, I’m not mad or upset at you. I promise.” Asami searched Korra’s eyes for disappointment or anger, but found nothing but affection in them.

“It’s the second door down.” Asami whispered. 

“’Sami, listen. Everything is okay, I’m okay with this. I just want you, and it doesn’t change anything just because I can’t flaunt you to the press like I always planned to.”

Asami giggled at Korra’s impassioned speech and pressed their lips together. She placed a soft peck on the purple knuckle, as Korra scolded her once more for feeling responsible for the bruise, even though Asami knew that she really was. In that moment Asami wanted nothing more than to drag Korra into her room and fall asleep in her arms, but before she could make up her mind about pulling her in, Korra whispered ‘goodnight’ in her ear, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and walked away to her own room.

***

Asami couldn’t sleep much that night. She tossed and turned, and even cried a couple times for her own cowardice at dinner. At one point she got up to sketch some designs and pass the time, but her productivity was crappy at best. Around five in the morning she plain gave up on sleeping and by six she was already groomed and dressed for the day. One thing that did come out of her sleepless night was that she resolved herself to tell her father about Korra in the morning no matter what. 

She spent the first couple of hours walking around the empty mansion, occasionally greeting the sparse morning staff, and going through some of her mom’s old belongings while her dad wasn’t around to be reminded of his loss. Around nine the butler announced that breakfast will be ready soon, and informed Asami that Korra was impossible to wake up, kindly requesting that Asami check on her. She anxiously went to Korra’s room, thinking about her plan to come out to her dad at breakfast the entire way, and gave a light knock on the door. When silence greeted her she quietly walked in and made her way to her girlfriend, who was sleeping on her back with her blanket halfway on the floor, and was clad only in a white sports bra that contrasted with her skin brightly, and pale blue sleeping shorts, even though it was beginning to get chilly.

“Korra, baby, wake up.” She gently shook her shoulder in an attempt to get her to get up, which failed spectacularly. Sighing deeply at her girlfriend’s ability to sleep  
through anything, she bent over her and began kissing her neck slowly, and mumbling as her lips grazed the expanse of dark skin.

“Korra, time for breakfast,” Asami said making sure that her breath tickled Korra’s ear as she spoke.

Korra’s sleepy grunt greeted Asami and the heiress smiled against her skin as Korra spoke in a voice heavy with sleep, “’Sami, I love you babe, but you can’t wake me up this early on my day off.” She turned over and when Asami resumed kissing her neck again, Korra buried her head under the pillow in an attempt to hinder her girlfriend’s advances.

“Oh come on Korra.” Asami pouted and crossed her arms. When Korra didn’t respond Asami smacked her butt lightly and got up with a giggle when Korra grumbled again. “Fine, but if you’re not down in the kitchen in the next half-hour, then I’m going to come back up here and kick your ass.”

“Why are you this way?” Korra groaned.

“Because I know how much you love mornings. Come on, up.”

Korra turned over again, slowly, and began stretching, her joints popping loudly, while Asami watched her with hungry eyes. She wanted to wake up next to Korra every day and to do that she had to tell her dad. So with the image of her super ripped girlfriend stretching burned into her mind, she walked out of Korra’s room and went to the kitchen to join her father for breakfast.

***

Breakfast was just like old times. Hiroshi sat in his usual spot at the table, drinking a large mug filled to the brim with black coffee. He typed away on his phone with his free hand and occasionally popped a strip of bacon into his mouth in a distracted sort of way. They’ve been sitting there for the passed twenty minutes, and she was sure that he didn’t even notice her yet. Asami brought her cup to her mouth and took a large gulp of her tea, resolving to get this over with before Korra got here. She could do this, totally and without issue. She took a deep breath, stilled her nerves as best she could, and looked up at her dad with determination. His gaze never left his phone. 

“Dad?”

“Oh, Asami! When did you get here?” he asked incredulously. 

“Just a couple minutes ago,” she lied.

“I didn’t see you, I’m sorry honey.”

“Um, dad, I need to tell you something.”

“What is it?” His voice sounded distracted as he went back to his phone.

“It’s about those articles you mentioned yesterday.” That seemed to capture his attention. “I haven’t actually read them, but I want you to know that it’s- true.” Her heart was beating fast and her hands trembled from the nerves. Hiroshi just looked at her in confusion, and after a few moments he lowered his phone onto the table and his face turned serious, business-like.

“Asami, if you haven’t read them then you can’t really know if they’re true or not, now can you?”

“Okay, you’re right. I don’t know what they said. Sorry. But what I mean is-”

“Asami, I want you to really think about what you’re about to say, and if it’s really worth it.” His voice was guarded, calculating. His eyes narrowed dangerously, and for a second Asami considered backing down. But the moment of weakness passed and her resolve was strong.

“I love her dad.” She said quietly, not meeting his eyes.

After a pause, Hiroshi began to talk again. “…no you don’t. Asami, I didn’t raise you to be like that. So you’re not. Sometimes relations between two women can get blurred and what you’re experiencing right now is just a phase. I want you to forget this whole business, am I clear?”

Asami sat looking into her lap, trying to comprehend what her father was telling her. How could he just dismiss her feelings like that. No, this was not a phase. Korra was the real deal and she was going to make him see that. “It’s not a phase dad. She’s my girlfriend.”

Hiroshi seemed to get madder with each passing moment and Asami was beginning to falter. “No she’s not!” His shout was so loud and unexpected that Asami flinched at his outburst. “I’m putting an end to this! Just because you want to ruin your life doesn’t mean I’ll let you.” He got up, but before he could begin walking Asami jumped up in front of him, blocking the kitchen’s exit. 

“Dad what are you doing?” Asami pleaded, her hands on his chest stopping him from advancing. 

“Asami- Move- Now.” His voice was poison and he once again tried to get passed her.

“Dad stop! Look, I’m happy. Okay? Happier than I’ve been in a long time. Why can’t you just accept me?” Her eyes teared up but she kept her gaze on her father. He was, however, looking elsewhere. His face contorted in rage and he pushed against Asami’s hands harder, and trying to move her out of the way.

“This is all YOUR fault!” he spat out. Asami turned to see Korra standing in the doorway, confused and frozen in her spot.

“Um, good morning Mr. Sato,” she said unsurely. Hiroshi grinded his teeth at her and began to push through Asami again. “Asami?” Korra said, unsure of what to do.

“Dad no! Please dad, you have to stop.” 

“Asami move!” Hiroshi tried to pull her away from him as he advanced on Korra, and Asami tried to push him back harder. 

“Daddy please!” Asami cried.

“You ungrateful, insolent child!”

Hiroshi’s hand shot out, and all Asami felt was pain across her face and disbelief, as she collided with the floor from the force of the slap. Her hand clasped at her cheek, and she felt a trickle of blood pour down her chin from her stinging lip. She watched as her father’s face filled with regret almost immediately, and he began rushing over to her. 

“Stay the fuck away from her!” Korra roared. She ran up to him and her fist smashed into his temple, smashing his glasses and dropping him like a weight. Korra was by her side in a flash, helping Asami to her feet, while Hiroshi lay on the tiles, his face littered with several small cuts from the glass from his broken glasses, groaning in pain and clutching his head.

Asami felt herself be pulled through the halls, to their rooms and within five minutes Korra led them outside and away from the mansion, with their bags in toll. Asami followed her quietly without saying a word, not focused enough to listen to anything Korra said as they left her old house hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there you have it! Comments are greatly appreciated. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.


	15. We're Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I glanced over the grammar and spelling and stuff, but didn't edit that much so there might be mistakes but it's fine cause I'm just really tired.

The gravel under Korra’s sneakers kicked up as she stormed off the mansion grounds. She carried her duffle bag over her shoulder, dragged Asami’s giant suitcase and bag behind her in one arm, and held Asami with her other. As they all but ran from there Asami could only focus on the warmth of Korra’s palm in hers, and the strong grip of her fingers anchoring her to the moment, as her thoughts ran rampage through her head. She tried to comprehend what just happened, to go over it all step by step, but she couldn’t. She almost felt as if she wasn’t even there, like she wasn’t here right now, like if Korra let go then Asami would just stop and that would be it for her.

They walked for a long time, the long stretch of road devoid of any structures, and the trees framing either side of them. Korra kept their pace fast, only stopping occasionally when she had to adjust the bags in her grip. In hindsight Asami thought they probably should have taken a car since the mansion was on the outskirts of the city, but she knew that Korra wouldn’t let her go back there right now and she was grateful for that. Asami’s phone kept ringing and after rejecting her father’s call for the sixth time Asami shut it off completely. A couple miles out they came to a bus stop and Korra dropped the luggage and sat Asami down on the bench. Asami slumped and looked down in her lap, her hands were shaking and a droplet of blood fell onto her jeans. She idly wondered how she managed forget that she was bruised and bleeding. Korra kneeled in front of Asami on the ground, and Asami felt Korra’s gentle touch as she lifted her chin. When their eyes met, Asami’s teared up and Korra pulled her in and kissed her forehead softly.

“What do I do Korra? I can’t- I don’t know what to do. He was all I had.” Asami hated how weak and hoarse she sounded.

“Asami, you’re okay baby, I’ve got you. It’s gonna be okay.” After a few silent moments she took out her cellphone and Asami saw the determined resolve in Korra’s eyes as she clicked ‘Mako’.

After a few seconds Korra spoke, “hey Mako, Asami got hurt, her dad hit her. Yeah, she’s just peachy. What do I do?” Her voice was strong and determined as she talked to him. Asami couldn’t hear what he said, but she could distinguish the surprise and worry in Mako’s muffled tone shift to a more authoritative and professional one. “Okay, and if we want to press charges?” Korra replied to him.

“Korra, no,” Asami said, her voice cracking and her lip stinging as she tried really hard not to cry. Korra dropped her hand from Asami’s face and took hold of Asami’s hands, squeezing them reassuringly as she continued to talk to Mako.

“Okay I’ll do that. Thanks Mako. Is Opal there?...yeah can I talk to her?” After a few moments of silence, Asami heard Opal’s voice come through the phone.

“Hey, Opal. No she’s okay, she’s here with me. Would it be alright if we go to you mom’s? Yeah, I don’t know her number.”

Asami gripped Korra’s hand tightly at the words. “No Korra, I can’t stay here. I want to go home.”

“Hold on Opal,” Korra turned her attention back to Asami, “We can stay with Su until the flight tomorrow, so we’ll be out of there in no time.”

“No we need to go now,” Asami said with desperation. “I can’t- I can’t be here. And I’m not using his plane again.”

Korra squeezed her hand, rubbing her thumb over Asami’s knuckles, and nodded. “Okay ‘Sami I’ll look for the earliest flight, but we do need somewhere to stay until we find a flight.” 

She went back to Opal said her goodbyes and waited till she got the text with Su’s number. While she waited she turned on the phone’s camera.

“Okay, Mako told me to take a picture of your face. Is that okay?”

“I’m not pressing charges.” Asami felt exhausted and confused and hurt, and it was all her father’s fault, yet she knew that this was her dad and no matter what he did, she couldn’t hurt him. He was, after all, the only one Asami had left now.

“Okay ‘Sami. I still need to take the picture.”

Asami nodded and Korra angled her and took several photos. Asami watched Korra, as Korra looked at the bruise forming on her cheek. Korra looked at her with a broken expression and Asami could see her grind her jaw as her girlfriend gently wiped the trickle of blood away with a napkin she got from her duffle. It broke Asami’s heart seeing her that way. Korra leaned in and kissed her gently and then took a seat next to Asami, wrapping her arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close. Asami melted into her embrace and silently wept.

“You’re okay ‘Sami, you’re safe,” Korra kept reassuring her, “I’m here.”

Korra’s phone buzzed and she clicked on the number Opal sent her. As she waited for Su to pick up, she kept holding Asami close, rubbing small circles on her back.

“Su? Hi, Su it’s Korra. I’m actually in Zaofu with my girlfriend, and I was wondering if I could drop by for maybe a day? Yeah? Great. Also, um, can you please send a car? We’re kind of stranded.”

Asami listened to Korra talking with Opal’s mom for a couple of minutes. She calmed down enough for the tears to stop flowing and allowed Korra’s warmth to sooth her as she rested in the crook of her neck and played with the strings of Korra’s hoodie. 

“How’s your cheek?” Korra asked her gently.

“It’s okay,” Asami mumbled.

“Okay. Su is sending a car to pick us up.”

“I’m sorry. I ruined everything.”

“What are you talking about?” Korra brushed a strand of hair out of her face and met her eyes with fierce determination. “You did everything right. He’s the one who messed up. Don’t you dare think this is your fault. I love you and you love me, and if he can’t accept your happiness then I really believe that he doesn’t deserve any part in it.”

“I must look like such a mess right now,” Asami said with a dry chuckle.

“Hey, you’re not a mess, and you look perfect.” Korra’s gaze shifted to the bruise and she frowned slightly.

“How can you be so fine with this?” Asami asked in frustration. She sat up and stared at Korra questioningly. “I’m a fucking mess. I have no family, no friends. I’m always working or studying or sitting at home hunched over damn blueprints. Your friends probably don’t even like me that much. I’m boring! For spirits’ sake Korra, I spent the entire time we were dating stuck in my apartment drawing fucking bikes that will probably never see the light of day now that my own father basically disowned me! Why do you love me? Why?”

“Because I just do.”

“But why? We just met! You don’t know anything about me!”

“Asami stop-”

“The only reason you even got to know me is because you felt bad about setting my dorm on fire!”

“Asami-”

“You aren’t even happy with me!”

“Asami!” Korra grabbed her shoulders firmly. “I am the happiest I’ve been in a very long time. Do you understand me? I love every minute I spend with you. And yeah, we didn’t really know each other that long, but these past weeks were amazing. And my friends, guess what, they’re your friends too. Why else would they want to spend time with you? And you know what, I love it when you sketch your stuff, because your work is beautiful and I‘m proud of you. Do you hear me? I am so very proud of you and I am very happy. I just wish you would be too.”

Asami leaned back into her and though about the last time she hear those words. She didn’t remember the last time her father had told her he was proud of her. She couldn’t even picture him saying it. Korra, however, made a point to tell Asami that she was proud of her every day. She did it every time Asami finished a piece of her designs, and whenever she did a good job on her papers. She spent time with her, and made time for her when possible. She brought her lunches and cooked her and the crew dinner every day. And she walked Asami home whenever she stayed to eat with Korra and her roommates. The few times she stayed over at Asami’s place, Korra always made sure that she had a stocked fridge and that Asami remembered to actually go to bed at a normal hour and not in the early mornings, which was usually how she usually managed to sleep.

This girl sitting across from her, the girl who has probably been through more than Asami could imagine, loved her, and held her, and cared for her more than anyone ever did. It was then that she realized that she made the right choice in choosing Korra over her father, because in doing so, she chose happiness over loneliness, and she was done being alone.

“Korra…”

“Hmm?”

“I am happy.” She felt Korra exhale and hug Asami closer to her.

“I’m glad,” Korra said with a small smile.

“Korra?”

“Yeah ‘Sami?”

“Is my makeup messed up?”

Korra laughed softly and shook her head. “You really are something Sato. Yeah, your makeup is a mess. You look like a raccoon.”

“I thought you said I looked perfect?” Asami challenged.

“Well, have you considered that maybe I’m just really into raccoons?”

“Can’t say that I have, I just thought that you were really into me.”

“Well I mean you’re pretty and all, but how can you compete with nature’s thieves?”

“You’re a dork.”

“Look who’s speaking, nerd.”

Asami noticed a lone car drive closer to them, still a ways off from them, the black paintjob glistening in the afternoon sun and hurting her eyes with the reflection.

“Here comes the car,” Korra said as she made to stand.

In a few minutes the vehicle slowed down and stopped in front of them. A man stepped out from the passenger seat and greeted Korra before introducing himself as Bataar to Asami. He only momentarily looked at the bruising on her face, before awkwardly telling Korra that he’d get their bags. While he and the driver put away the luggage, Korra and Asami sat in the back seat. Asami took Korra’s hand when they settled and they waited for the men to get back to their seats. 

“That’s Opal’s brother. Actually, I think he’s an engineer too, or architect? Whatever, I can never remember. If what Opal says is true then he’s really good at it. Maybe you two can talk about smart stuff.”

Asami giggled and gave Korra’s cheek a kiss, “okay, baby. Thank you.”

“No problem ‘Sami.”

Bataar and the driver got back into the car and, after taking a swift U-turn, drove off down the road and away from Asami’s old house.


	16. I'll deal with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this late? Yes it is. Wow I suck. My bad…

The car ride was quick and when they arrived at their destination Asami wasn’t sure if she felt better or worse. A certain calmness settled in her, and her confusion at her dad’s actions was replaced by indifference. Her cheek was still stinging by the time the car reached the Beifong’s estate, and her lip started to show some swelling and bruising. The mansion at which they arrived, however, broke her aloofness with its appearance. Unlike the Sato residence, this place was brimming with life. Lively guards were stationed at the gates the car passed through, gardeners sculpted the landscapes along the long driveway, the staff conducted their chores along the stone pathways and terraces. Her dad’s house was always eerily quiet, and cold, and lonely, this house felt like a home. A very expensive, huge, governmental home, but a home nonetheless. 

“Su is great. I think you’ll love it here,” Korra whispered in her ear as the car pulled up to the front door. Asami squeezed Korra’s hand lightly and got out the door. She was aware of Korra’s worried gaze following her but chose to ignore it in favor of looking up at the two women making their way towards them.

Korra walked forward and captured the older woman in a fierce hug, lifting her clean off the ground.

“Hi Mrs. Beifong,” Korra greeted her happily, and looked over the woman’s shoulder to greet the other one, “hey Kuvira.”

“Hello Korra,” Suyin chuckled, “now put me down before you break something.”

“Sorry. This is Asami,” Korra sheepishly lowered her to the ground, while gesturing to Asami, and let Suyin turn to her.

“You must be Korra’s girlfriend,” Mrs. Beifong said quietly as she put her hands on Asami’s shoulder. Asami noticed her staring at her bruises and looked down at the ground to escape her scrutiny. “What happened? That looks really bad.”

Korra stood stiffly, unsure of how to answer the question, and Asami realized that Korra was respecting her privacy. Asami smiled as best as she could, even if it was a broken and tired smile, and nodded at the stuttering girl.

“Uh-she came out to her dad. It didn’t go over well.” Korra sighed deeply as her shoulders sagged.

“He hit her?” Kuvira asked incredulously. Asami met her eyes and that was all Kuvira needed to confirm her assumption. “So what do we do about it? What’s his name?”

“No. I’m not gonna do anything about it.” Asami clenched her jaw in anger even if it hurt. Why did everyone assume she wanted to get her dad arrested?

“Why not-” Kuvira began asking but Korra interrupted.

“Look, we just need somewhere to spend the night before heading back to Republic City.” Asami watched Korra plead with her eyes, and Kuvira sighed in exasperation and nodded in annoyance.

“Okay, come on in then. Let’s get your face cleaned up,” Su released Asami and turned away towards the house, promptly walking towards the opulent front door, and waving a hand over her shoulder to tell the girls to follow her.

Korra caught up to Asami, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulled her in. Korra’s warmth brought back memories of their first date, when she took Asami home after the dorm incident, and so she leaned into the strong grip and allowed Korra to lead her through the maze of hallways.

As they followed Opal’s mom, Asami took in her surroundings if only to keep distracted. Her eyes scanned over family photos, trophies in cases, crests lining the walls. She briefly witnessed through a window a young man mess around with some metal structure on the front lawn, and off in the distance a couple of people were throwing a Frisbee back and forth animatedly. The serenity and peace of the place made Asami long for the life that was ripped away from her the second her mother’s heart stopped beating. They arrived at an intricate wooden door and Suyin walked in ushering them inside after her.

The room was an office, presumably Suyin’s since she seemed very at home in it. The desk was organized, with stacks of folders very neatly stacked in one pile and a collection of picture frames taking up one corner. The walls held bookcases, each filled to the brim, and there was a balcony behind the desk letting the sunlight in, brightly illuminating the room in a warm glow.

“Kuvira, take Korra to her room and help her settle in.”

“But-” Korra began to protest.

“Korra, I need to talk to Asami in private,” Su replied, effectively getting Korra to stop talking.

Korra nodded at her and gave Asami a kiss on her unmarked cheek, whispering to her, “it’ll all be okay. Do you want me to wait for you in the hall?”

Asami shook her head, and hugged Korra tightly before nudging her towards the door. Once Korra and Kuvira were out of the office Suyin reached into one of the cabinets, taking out a small first aid kit. She told Asami to take a seat in one of the armchairs in the room, and walked over to her, kneeling and getting the gauze and peroxide from the kit. Gently dabbing at the cut, Suyin cleaned the blood off, working meticulously and staying quiet the entire time. 

Asami looked down in her lap the entire time, the exhaustion dragging down at her even though the day has barely began. Su took a cooling pack, cracking it to activate the cold, and gave it to Asami. Asami pressed it to her face and watched as Su rounded the desk and settled in her chair. 

“Asami, do you want to tell me what exactly happened?”

“Korra already told you, my dad hit me.” Her voice was low and raspy.

“And how are you handling it?” Su asked gently.

“I just want to go back to Republic City.”

“Asami, is Hiroshi Sato your father?”

Asami’s eyes watered and Su’s figure began to blur as tears fell from her bloodshot eyes. She nodded, choking on a sob. “How could he do this? We were finally okay, we were actually talking to each other again. How could he?”

“I lead this city. Kuvira, my daughter, is the captain of my guard. We can have Hiroshi detained at any time.”

“No. No, that means I have to see him in court, and every single journalist in Zaofu and Republic City will be constantly hounding me. No, I want nothing to do with him.”

“Okay. I have worked with Future Industries a lot over the years and he’s never displayed any violent outbursts. Did this sort of thing ever happen before?”

Asami shook her head, wiped her tears and sniffled.

“Are you sure?”

“This was the first time. He didn’t even want to hit me, he was going for Korra, but I got in his way.”

Su nodded and leaned her elbows on her desk. “Do you want a restraining order?”

“No.”

“Asami, this needs to be dealt with.”

“Look, this is personal. It’s something that I need to deal with myself, without anyone interfering. It’s my problem, and I want to face it on my terms.”

“It’ll be hard doing things on your own with Korra by your side,” Su chuckled and shook her head in amusement, “that girl will be by your side the entire time.”

“She already is,” Asami whispered.

“That’s one more thing I wanted to discuss with you actually. Opal told me that Korra had a few panic attacks?”

“Yeah, twice as far as I know.”

“I want to know if she can rely on you.”

Asami looked at her in surprise, unsure of how to proceed. “…what?”

“She’s been through so much at such a young age, and she doesn’t deserve any of it, what she deserves is the very best. Now I know that you’re a bright girl, and Opal spoke very highly of you, but if you’re not serious about this relationship then I suggest you don’t string her along. Something terrible happened to you today, and I promise that it’s going to bother her for a very long time. You need to protect her because she’s too busy defending others to worry about herself. You said Hiroshi was going for her but you got in the way?”

Asami nodded.

“That means right now she’s off somewhere acting like everything is fine and dandy, but in reality she’s blaming herself as we speak. Korra is…she’s very in tune with everyone’s feelings. The girl gives too much of herself to anyone she cares about and it’s not a healthy habit.”

“I’m serious about her Mrs. Beifong,” Asami said in full conviction.

“I really hope so.”

Asami nervously played with her icepack as she addressed Su again, “so what did happen to Korra?”

“You don’t know? She didn’t tell you?”

“No, I never really asked. I figured she’d tell me herself.”

“You should talk to her about it. Come on. I’ll show you to your room.”

Su stood and walked to the door, and Asami followed. They walked through several hallways before reaching the room.

“Um, Mrs. Suyin? How did you know who my dad was?”

She smiled at Asami sadly before answering, “you look a lot like your mom.” With that Su squeezed her shoulder affectionately before leaving down the hall.

Inside the room Korra was sprawled on the large bed, her laptop resting in front of her, as she typed away. She looked up at Asami as she entered and a look of concern passed over her face.

“Hey ‘Sami. I got us a flight. The earliest one I could get was tomorrow at five in the morning, that okay?” Asami nodded.

“So, what did Su talk with you about?” she asked, motioning for Asami to sit by her.

“Just wanted to know if I wanted dad arrested,” Asami said nonchalantly. Korra moved her laptop away and pulled Asami down to lay with her.

“I’m here for you Asami. You’re going to be okay babe.” She kissed her temple lightly and they lay side by side, Korra holding Asami close to her. Korra’s warmth cradled her, and in that moment she really did believe that everything would be okay.


	17. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an unsuccessful coming out to her father and finding a refuge at the Beifong estate, Asami's, and Korra's, day gets a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the extremely late update. The good news is, the next one won’t take me long and should be expected by next week. If you want to yell at me I completely understand, I kinda want to yell at me too.

“I’m sorry about what happened with my dad,” Asami whispered into Korra’s neck as she curled into her side. Korra turned her head and met Asami’s gaze before leaving a light kiss on her forehead and sighed heavily.

“Me too. Hey you never know, maybe he’ll come around.”

“He never raised his hand at me before today. Korra, he hit me,” Asami said as her voice broke. Her girlfriend gently caressed her bruised cheek, her expression full of concern. Asami hated feeling this weak. This was supposed to be their first vacation together and instead it turned into a complete circus. And not only did Asami mess up their vacation, Korra was also perfect in every way and patient, and took care of Asami like no one had ever done for her before. Asami didn’t deserve her.

In that moment she resolved to be better. She would get her life together, and be for Korra what Korra was for her. She would be strong, and she would get through this. It wasn’t like it was the first time Asami had to live without a father. He had sent her off to a Fire Nation boarding school the moment he could, and he only ever called once every few weeks. When Asami tried to contact him those few times, the calls were either full of awkward small talk and silence or she couldn’t get through to him at all, after which she abandoned her attempts to have her father be a dad to her too.

He all but abandoned her just months after her mother’s death and only entered her life again when she had told him through a very formal email, as formal as most of their conversations were, that she had won a design competition and her vehicle was actually considered to be made by the company who sponsored the event. After that, it was all work and little play. Her father congratulated her and asked her to work with him. It was the most exciting thing that happened to her up to that point and she immediately moved her entire life back to her home for a chance to have somewhat of a family again. And so in these past two years the Satos fixed their relationship and worked together as father and daughter. He made time to have lunch and dinner with her every day, showed her new improvements he planned to make to their vehicles, and he made a habit to always ask for feedback and input. Future Industries opened two more branches in the time Asami worked there, and even the stocks improved.

Two years after a lifetime of disappointments and it all went up in flames within a single weekend. If she was going to be alone again, she would do it on her terms.

“I don’t want him in my life,” Asami said quietly.

“Okay,” Korra whispered into her hair while Asami wrapped herself closer into Korra, as she rubbed her back comfortingly.

“I’m going to quit his stupid company, and when we get back I’m getting my own place. I don’t need his money and favors, and he can keep his apartment. I have a good reputation in the business world and any single one of my dad’s competitors will fight over me if given the chance. He can go screw himself.” Asami’s voice steadily pick up its pace as she spoke.

“Are you sure? We’re both upset right now. I don’t think we need to make any big decisions.”

Asami sat up abruptly and looked at Korra as she grew more and more angry. “Korra, this has been years in the making! He fucking left me all alone after mom died! Shipped me away to some stupid ass academy, with stuck up teachers and kids who were so filthy rich that they were either spoiled to the point of it being detrimental to every fucking person there, or had abandonment issues for the rest of their damn lives. Don’t you get it? I’m not normal because of him, I’m stressed out all the time, you have to chase me down so that I remember to eat half the time, and _your_ friends are my only friends. I’m almost twenty, Korra, and I had never had people who actually cared about me until my girlfriend made her friends live with me, don’t you see? He ruined my life! I hate him Korra!”

“First off, Opal and the guys liked you from the start and not only because of me, and if anything they are super protective of me so the fact that they took to you so quickly means that they really like you, and that you are amazing. Second of all, none of us are normal. I’m a princess, you’re an heiress to the world’s largest private company, my best guy friends are dating an actress and the daughter of a matriarch of this city. We are all special snowflakes here ‘Sami. For spirit’s sake, I called for a government car to pick us up from the side of a road. We flew here in a private jet!” Korra said enthusiastically. Asami actually smiled at her and that seemed to spur Korra on. “Besides, I like making you lunch, and caring for you. It’s like my favorite thing ever that I get to be the one to make you feel good. Asami, you are literally like the most smartest, hottest, nicest person I ever met, and I’m a social butterfly so that’s saying something. I love you, and we’re going back home in the morning, and everything will be okay.” She pulled Asami back down and squeezed her into herself as Asami giggled into her neck.

A few moments passed and a knock resounded throughout the room.

“Korra?” A young guy stuck his face through the door and not a second later an identical face peeked in from just below his head. “Korra!” said the second man.

Korra shot up from the bed and just as the two identical persons stepped fully into the room she tackled them to the ground. Asami watched in amusement as the three tussled and wrestled in a heap before her. Korra managed to get them under either of her arms and held them both in a headlock as all three turned to face Asami with giant grins on their faces.

“Asami meet Wing and Wei! Guys meet my amazing, beautiful girlfriend Asami!” Korra announced loudly. Asami didn’t know which one was which but didn’t say anything and just smiled and waved a little.

“How the heck did you land someone who’s so clearly out of your league?” one of the boys asked Korra teasingly before Korra tightened her hold on his neck and his question quickly turned into a grunt. The other twin laughed and as Korra flexed her bicep, he let out a wheeze.

“They’re just jealous that you’re hotter than them,” Asami said in Korra’s defense.

“You heard that boys?” Korra asked them as she let go of them and they collapsed on the floor. Korra laughed and walked over to Asami, wrapping her arm around her waist and pulling her in to give her a peck. “Thanks for defending me. You’re my hero ‘Sami,” she said lowly into her ear. Asami’s cheeks turned a deep red as she felt Korra’s warm breath cascade over her ear and neck, and goosebumps rose on her arms.

“Ew, Korra, get a room,” the twins said simultaneously. They turned to one another and did a high five for thinking the same thing.

“We did get a room. You two just happened to walk into it,” Korra retorted.

“Yeah, whatever. By the way mom says lunch is ready, and wanted to know if you guys are coming.”

Korra looked at Asami for confirmation, which warmed Asami’s heart to the core, and after she nodded, Korra told them they would be down in a few. The brothers left, not without teasing Korra first, and the girls were left alone once again.

“Su might ask us more stuff about what happened, so just be aware of that,” Korra said with a gentle smile as she walked over to her bag to take out a charger and plugged her phone in near the stand by their bed.

“Oh this reminds me, did you take my phone with us?” Asami asked.

“Uh…Oh! Yeah, I tossed it in your suitcase, smallest pocket.”

“Thanks,” Asami replied as she walked over to get her cell. “Hey, I was thinking that after lunch we can maybe go somewhere?”

“Sure sounds good. What do you have in mind?”

Asami bit her lip and looked at the floor, stalling her efforts to look for her phone, and spoke, “since meeting Hiroshi went to shit, I was hoping to introduce you to my mom. I think she would have really liked you.”

Korra looked a bit taken back at first, but then her lips stretched into a dazzling grin and she nodded. “That sounds great. I’d be honored to visit you mom.”

“Good. Thank you Korra,” she whispered.

“No problem, sweetie.”

“Pfft, ‘sweetie’?”

“What, my grandparents used to call each other that all the time!”

“Doesn’t that sound a bit too old timey?”

“Oh, like you don’t like it. For your information, my grandparents are awesome, and ‘sweetie’ is very endearing to most.”

“Well, I guess if your grandparents call each other that then I can get over it,” Asami teased.

“Fine, fine. I’ll stick to hip new words like babe, and shawty. Fo shizzle bro!” Korra crossed her arms over her chest, imitating looking cool, while Asami cracked up at her girlfriend’s antics.

As Asami shook her head, she went back to looking for her phone, giving a triumphant “Ah-ha!” when her fingers clasped around it. She flipped on the screen and was met with multiple missed calls and several voicemails from her father. Her good mood turned sour once again and her cheek felt sore just thinking about what went down in her old house today. Korra seemed to notice her shift and walked over to her, extending her hand in a silent request for her phone. Asami handed it over and rubbed her temples tiredly.

“I’m just so sick of him. I gave him every chance. Every fucking chance. I just can’t do it anymore, I’m done with him.”

“You’re not going to listen to them?” Korra asked her softly.

“What’s the point? He’s either going to apologize to me and I’ll feel terrible for walking out, or he’s gonna say something that will make me even more mad at him, and then I’ll feel even guiltier cause he’s still my family.”

“Do you want me to delete it?”

Asami chewed on her lip, her brows furrowed, and reluctantly shook her head. “No, just…I’ll decide what to do with it later.”

“Okay, wanna go to lunch?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

* * *

 

Lunch went by quickly. Su’s chef made amazing dishes and the twins told everyone about a new Frisbee game they came up with. A boy with green streaks in his hair talked about his upcoming gallery and the commentary on consumerism that he displayed through his pieces, losing Asami halfway through with just why the use of aluminum in his sculptures perfectly captured the essence of today’s economy. After that Su asked Kuvira and Baatar about their upcoming wedding which slightly freaked Asami out since both were Su’s kids, and she made a mental note to ask Korra about it later since she seemed completely fine with that information. The afternoon went by quickly and soon one by one everyone retired back to whatever they were doing before, leaving only Korra and Kuvira, who were talking animatedly about who could do more pushups while Asami tried not to laugh at the concentration on their faces as they tried to one up each other.

“No, I could do more pushups with one hand and- and- and I can do them with Asami sitting on my back!” Korra retorted in a huff.

“Oh really?” Kuvira said in an unimpressed tone, “Have you seen Baatar? That scrawny noodle isn’t so scrawny anymore because of me, so obviously I’m better at fitness than you are.”

“Just because he has his head up your ass doesn’t make you better. If anything, I bet that Asami can whoop his butt in like ten seconds if she wanted to.”

“Three seconds,” added Asami with an amused smile as the two girls snapped to attention and stared at her as if they just noticed her.

Kuvira regained her wits and scrunched her eyebrows skeptically. “You sure about that?”

“Yep.”

“My girlfriend is so cool,” Korra said dreamily.

“And what makes you think that you can beat him?”

“Bro you should have seen the amount of medals she has from Karate! She has like a billion of them,” Korra bragged proudly. Just as she was about to say something else, the clock in the corner of the room chimed, signaling that it was now three in the afternoon and Korra quickly got to her feet as she looked at her wristwatch. “Oh man. Asami we should probably get going soon. It gets dark here at like seven this time of year and I want to make sure we have time.”

“Oh okay.” Asami was about to get up but Korra gestured for her not to.

“Not yet, I just have to do something real quick and then we’ll go okay? Meet me at the gates in twenty minutes! See ya Kuvira!” Korra said as she jogged out of the room. There was a slightly awkward silence with just her and Kuvira there so Asami cleared her throat tediously.

“So…”

Kuvira nodded and gently tapped her fingers on the table just to do something.

“Can I ask you something?” Asami asked hesitantly.

“Uh- sure I guess.”

“So you and Junior are getting married?”

“He doesn’t like being called Junior,” she answered with a chuckle.

“Oh! Sorry…”

“It’s okay. Yeah we’re going to have a wedding in a couple months.”

“But- uh- isn’t it a little weird? With you both being Su’s kids and all.”

Kuvira looked at her incredulously and burst out laughing. “I’m not her kid, what made you think I was? I don’t even look like her. And her family might be close, but they’re not that close.”

Asami looked at her in confusion. “Su told me you’re her daughter.”

As soon as she said it, Kuvira stopped laughing and met Asami’s gaze in disbelief. “She said that?”

When Asami heard Kuvira’s quiet reply, her breaking voice barely disguised, she knew that she said something wrong. “…Yeah…when she was helping me in her office earlier.”

Kuvira stood up abruptly, nearly tipping over her chair. “I need to go… somewhere. Excuse me.” With that she stormed out of the dining hall and out of Asami’s sight.

Not knowing what she did wrong or what to do next, Asami left the room and wandered off to get her jacket and then towards the gates to wait for Korra. She didn’t have to wait long, a couple minutes after she got there Korra showed up carrying a lush bouquet of flowers. “I got these from the gardens, so they’re fresh and I figured we should bring flowers with us. Also the driver will give us a lift,” she said with a smile.

“That’s a really sweet gesture Korra.” Asami smiled, trying not to tear up and hugged Korra close, giving her a kiss on the neck where she buried her face. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Korra said cheerily. “Are you ready to go?”

Asami nodded into her neck and then wrapped her arms around one of Korra’s as they walked together to the car waiting for them. The drive was short, and the girls quietly chatted the whole way. Asami leaned against Korra and reveled in the fingers gently playing with her hair, twirling it around gently. When they got there, tension took hold of Asami. She hadn’t been here in over a year and guilt raged in her heart. It took her a moment, but soon she was out of the car, and walking though the rows upon rows of headstones. She heard Korra’s light steps behind her and felt a gentle hand her on her lower back, but her attention was focused on the small plot of earth, now overgrown with weeds and tall grass.

Her heart sped up and felt heavier with each step, and she defensively wrapped her arms around herself. Korra must have noticed because she wrapped an arm around her waist and squeezed her hip lightly in encouragement. They stopped a few feet away from the grave, and Asami took a shaky breath as she read the headstone. The words were familiar, often invading her mind and thoughts no matter where she was. The black slab of polished stone housed a picture of her mother. She was smiling in it, and Asami began to silently cry when she remembered the circumstance of the photo.

Hiroshi just got her mom a new camera, and a five year old Asami was naturally the first one who got to play around with it. Amongst the dozens of blurry, unfocused photos of the floor and shots blocked off by a stray finger on the lens, there was one that captured the lively woman perfectly. Asami spent the next week taking the picture to school and showing everyone her mommy, proudly proclaiming that she was the one to take it.

“I took that photo,” she whispered into the air. “My d-Hiroshi got her a new camera, and she let me try it.”

“She’s beautiful.”

“Yeah, she is. I miss her.”

Korra stepped around the raised earth and walked closer to the headstone. She rested her hand on it in respect and then placed the flowers at its base.

“Hi Mrs. Sato,” Korra said, startling Asami, “my name’s Korra. I just wanted to tell you that you have an amazing daughter, and I know that you would have been very proud of her. I hope that you are. I know I am. She’s so amazing, and smart, and she’s kind too. She looks like you. A lot. It’s actually a little weird honestly.” Korra chuckled and walked back to a starring Asami. Korra tucked her in under her arm and gave her a light kiss on her cheek before turning back to the stone. “She’s also a very good business lady. Just released a whole line of motorcycles and everything. I wouldn’t be surprised if she builds her own business empire in a few years, she’s that good. I guess I just really wanted to thank you. For Asami, I mean. I really love her, and I hope you’re okay with that. She loves me too, and I think that’s pretty great. So yeah, thank you.”

“I never talked to her,” Asami said after a moment of silence. “When we came here after she died, he would just stand quietly, so I copied him. I’m not religious, never was, so I hadn’t thought to talk either. Isn’t that strange?”

“It’s not strange. I just think it makes it a little easier if it feels like they’re still here.”

“It does. I like that, the idea that she’s watching over me. Can we stay here for a little while?”

“Of course ‘Sami.”

They stayed for a couple of hours, sitting in the grass in front of the grave. Asami told Korra about some of the few memories she still had about her mom, and Korra listened intently, absentmindedly playing with Asami’s hand. By the time they stood up again the sun was quickly descending and the sky turned shades of orange and purple. Asami shivered slightly as a breeze picked up and Korra took her hand into her warm one and intertwined their fingers.

The drive back felt short. Asami felt the tension that plagued her slip away, and there was a new sense of lightness in her chest. She let the fact that they didn’t have to be discreet anymore wash over her and squeezed Korra’s hand. Korra turned away from the window and smiled at Asami brightly.

“I was thinking. We still have a few hours to kill, so maybe we can hang with Su’s family for a while?” Korra asked excitedly.

“That sounds great.”


End file.
